To Build a Familly
by Danaefilla
Summary: 5 ans, 11 Mois et 10 jours et la voilà de retour parmi eux. Beaucoup de choses ont changés au sein de la caserne 51 et peut-être que son retour fera bouger les choses ! Ne prends pas compte de la fin de la saison 6 et de la saison 7 Casey/Dawson, Kidd/Severide, Casey/OC (Chapitre 20)
1. Beginning

Chapitre 1: Un retour chez soi...

5 ans, 11 mois et 10 jours, c'était le temps qu'elle était partie de Chicago. 5 ans sans voir pratiquement personne. Elle sentait que c'était le bon moment.

Elle les avaient quittés sans aucune lettre, juste un coup de téléphone pour une ou deux personnes et pour d'autres rien. Elle était en mauvais terme avec lui, tous les deux avaient faillit périr dans un accident et au lieu de se rapprocher, ils s'étaient éloignés de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas l'unique raison de leur éloignement. Il avait commis une erreur, il l'avait trompé avec une nana qui travaillait en haut lieu. Elle les avaient surpris au lit une aprés-midi car elle était parvenue à rentrer plutôt.

Elle l'avait insulté et pris ses affaires. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse faire ce genre de choses. La jeune femme était partie loin de lui et de la « Caserne 51 »

Kelly était le seul à être resté en contact avec Dawson tandis que Casey était resté le même. Tous les deux ne se parlaient même pas. Ils effectuaient leur boulot et n'étaient plus aussi liés qu'auparavant. Quelque chose s'était cassé depuis le départ de la jeune femme.

Gabriella était resté malgré tout en bon terme avec certains membres de l'équipe mais lui, c'était pour elle impossible.

Elle lui avait envoyé une demande de divorce mais il lui avait téléphoné en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne rechercher les papiers ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire.

Il y avait au moins 3400 kilometres.

L'hiver était rude, encore plus rude que les dernières années.

\- C'est bien ma chance, allez démarre !

La voiture avait un bruit qui voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas démarrer. Un petit garçon au teint halé se trouvait sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

-Ca va maman ?

Gabriella Dawson regarda derrière elle, il regardait sa tablette, le dessin animé « Cars » son générique défilait.

\- La voiture ne marche pas poussin, je croyais que ça allait fonctionner mais maman a appelé un taxi. Je t'amene chez ton oncle et ta tante et aprés je file à mon boulot.

\- D'accord mais tu m'a dit que tu reviens dans deux dodos ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui je te l'ai promis mon poussin, maman revient dans deux dodos !

Le taxi se trouva en bas de chez eux, elle pris son fils dans les bras et le sortit de la voiture. Il les amena juste devant son frère et sa belle-soeur.

Elle toqua à la porte et fit face à une belle et jolie blonde et dans les bras, un bébé qui devait avoir dans les 6 mois environ.

\- Salut tacla la belle femme blonde à Dawson.

-Bonjour lança t'elle

Antonio se trouvait derrière la table de la cuisine, il reconnut instinctivement la voix de sa soeur, ce dernier l'avait eu au téléphone et il l'avait vu quelques fois en 5 ans. Antonio regarda sa soeur en haut en bas, elle n'avait pas changé si ce n'est ses cheveux qui avaient poussés, ils lui donnaient un air un peu plus mature.

-4 fois en 5 ans, j'espère que tu vas rester un peu plus longtemps cette fois çi.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de beaucoup de parametres.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en lui indiquant son fils. Elle s'avança vers lui et déposa son fils dans ses bras.

-Tom, tu écoutes bien ton oncle pendant que maman est au boulot.

-D'accord maman et toi tu promets que tu fait attention à toi.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire que oui.

-Faut que j'y aille.

Le taxi l'attentit et elle s'y engouffra.

A suivre...


	2. Life is Hurt

Chapitre un peu plus long que le premier, vous en saurez plus sur Gabby, pourquoi elle a décidé de partir de Chicago.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont postés une review, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce second chapitre comme moi j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire !

Chapitre 2:

La neige recouvrait le haut du toit de la caserne 51, quelques traces couvraient le sol mais elles étaient presque partis, grâce aux camions. Son sac sur l'épaule, elle s'avança timidement. Cinq longues années s'étaient écoulés, les murs semblaient être les mêmes, la même équipe mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux.

Dawson était au courant par les coups de téléphone entre elle & Kelly. Les autres lui donnaient des nouvelles régulièrement sauf Herman ainsi que Cruz & Otis.

Ce dernier après tout ce qui s'était passé et qu'il avait fait pour eux n'avait pas digéré. Ce dernier la considérait comme sa fille même si les parents de Gabriella étaient en vie. C'était pour lui la fille qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir. A vrai dire Hermann n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire.

Casey avait hésité à leur dire mais il avait rompu l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux, ce n'était plus la grande famille du 51.

Kelly fut le premier à venir la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et bien il en aura fallut du temps avant que tu te décide à revenir. Quand même 5 ans mais c'est pas grave, je suis ravi que tu sois de retour parmi nous.

-Moi aussi.

Elle se laissa envahir par les câlins de son ami, il lui avait tellement manqué. Le reste de l'équipe vint la voir timidement, ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir de problèmes avec le lieutenant Casey.

Le chef Boden se trouvait toujours au même endroit, dans son bureau. Les années ne l'avaient pas épargnés lui non plus.

Elle se trouvait juste en face de son bureau et donna deux petits coups à la porte, il se redressa de sa chaise, les lunettes sur son nez et lui fit signe de rentrer.

-Entre je t'en prie ! (Il se leva de son bureau)

Wallace Boden à plus de 50 ans passés n'avait pas changé, il était toujours la même personne qu'elle avait connue.

La présence de la jeune femme était ce qu'il lui avait manqué en presque 6 ans.

-Je suis ravie de te revoir Dawson !

Wallace prit Dawson dan ses bras et la serra fort.

\- Vous m'avez manqué vous aussi mais je suis de retour.

\- Tu sais que tu as ta place et que tu l'a toujours eu.

\- Je sais chef, il me fallait bien 5 ans pour m'en rendre compte de ça.

\- Comment va Thomas ?

\- Il va bien, il grandit à toute allure mais il va bien.

\- J'en suis ravi.

Casey s'avança en direction du bureau de Boden, l'affaire Borelli avait pris de l'ampleur. Le député-maire avait fait mandater la caserne 51 pour qu'ils puissent témoigner dans cette histoire et bien sur Casey était obligé de demander à Boden de permuter sa garde avec l'autre lieutenant de la seconde équipe sur la prochaine garde. La porte ouverte, il se permis de se glisser à l'intérieur quand il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme.

\- Chef, je...

Il ne les avaient pas vu discuter tous les deux. Casey et toute l'équipe étaient au courant d'un éventuel retour d'un ancien membre de l'équipe pour remplacer Jenson, mais là, c'était une blague de trés mauvais gout.

\- Casey est ce que tu peux attendre deux minutes.

Il s'exécuta et sortit de son bureau reviens vers la salle ou se trouvait son bureau et son lit.

Cruz & Otis se trouvaient à côté de lui, ils discutaient à propos de Dawson sans qu'ils s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

\- Tu savais que Dawson était de retour ? J'imagine la tronche de Casey en ce moment !

Matt leur fit remarquer sa présence !

\- Pardon mon lieutenant !

Il ne leur tenu pas rigueur et se dirigea à nouveau vers le bureau de son chef. La porte du bureau était fermé et Gabriella ne s'y trouvait pas.

\- Chef, c'est à propos de l'affaire Borelli, le député-maire Jenkins veut que je vienne témoigner en sa faveur et j'ai demandé à Askins de pouvoir échanger avec moi si vous êtes d'accord !

\- Je ne vois pas de soucis de ce côté là, c'est entendu.

\- Merci (quelque chose tracassait Matt mais il ne se voyait pas lui demander pourquoi Dawson était de retour)

Boden l'avait remarqué, l'état-major avait donné son accord pour le retour de Dawson et Casey ne pouvait rien faire.

Kelly avait du être mis dans la confidence à propos de son retour mais ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Casey. En même temps comment pouvait il avoir été concerné, tout ce qui concernait Dawson, il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Casey avait décidé qu'elle devait sortir de sa vie mais ce n'était pas si évident que ça. Ce n'était pas la fautive dans l'histoire après tout mais lui seul. Il l'avait trompé et elle avait assisté à ça sans le vouloir. Sur le coup, la colère de Gabriella était légitime, elle en avait été malade d'avoir été trompée surtout par Casey.

Ils avaient décidés tous les deux de se séparer pour essayer de donner un nouveau souffle à leur mariage car il s'essoufflait mais quel avait été sa colère quand elle l'avait découvert avec une nana qui travaillait dans les bureaux de l'état-major.

Le jeune homme avait même regretté son geste sur le coup, il avait décidé de venir voir la jeune femme pour s'excuser mais rien à faire, elle avait hurlé dessus, lui donner une gifle monumentale devant l'équipe mais la colère n'était pas partie et elle était toujours présente.

Ca avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase.

\- Serait il possible de faire un autre roulement ?

Boden le regarda droit dans les yeux, il n'avait pas perdu de sa colère légendaire. Le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Gabriella était revenue depuis quelques minutes à peine et il ne s'était quasiment rien encore passé entre eux.

\- Il faut prendre tes responsabilités Casey !

La phrase resta un moment dans le coin de sa tête. La jeune femme alla dans les vestiaires pour se changer, elle mis un nouveau morceau de scotch sur son ancien casier, ce dernier était resté vide depuis son départ. Elle se changea et se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire de Boden. Il semblait que Connie soit partie à la retraite, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus l'accueillie.

\- Bonjour, je suis Dawson, je vous apporte quelques papiers.

\- Bonjour, moi, c'est Nathalie, merci !

Dawson resta quelques instants le temps de remplir quelques papiers, la chose faite, elle se dirigea vers l'ambulance où une jeune femme blonde se trouvait. Sur le coup, elle ne reconnu par la jeune femme Sylvie Brett.

Cette dernière se retourna et fut heureuse de retrouver la jeune femme.

\- Brett ?

\- Dawson ?

Elle se prirent dans les bras, les rires fuselérent de toute part. Sylvie avait été mise au courant mais quelques jours avant que Dawson soit de retour.

\- Je suis désolé lança Gabby à son amie.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça !

\- Je ne t'ai pas reconnu ce matin quand je suis allé chez mon frère, alors c'est vrai Antonio a trouvé sa perle rare ?

\- Faut croire que oui mais dit moi et toi ?

\- Moi de ce côté là, c'est le vide total sauf avec ce petit bout d'homme qui me prends tout mon temps !

Elle pris son téléphone portable et lui montra des photos de son fils. La jeune femme se referma quelques secondes, elle savait trés bien que Brett n'avait pas été au courant de la naissance de son fils.

-Excuse moi Sylvie, j'aurais du te le dire pour Thomas

\- T'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas.

Dawson lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait décidé de partir loin d'eux.

\- Et Antonio était au courant ?

\- Oui & non, comme je savais que tu était avec Antonio, je n'ai rien dit mais je sais que tu peux m'en vouloir.

\- Non je ne t'en veux pas, je l'avait découvert juste en écoutant certaines personnes mais j'ai tout gardé pour moi et je te le promets que je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Si tu savais comment vous m'avez manqués.

\- Toi aussi ainsi que Kelly, je vois que rien n'a changé !

\- Si beaucoup de choses ont changés, Kelly & Casey ne se parlent plus pour ainsi dire, il n'y a plus de « famille » Hermann en veut à toi et à Casey, il ne parle presque plus à l'équipe. L'aumônier a essayé plusieurs fois de leur parler mais sans avoir réussi. Tu les connais tous les deux, ce sont des têtes de mule l'un comme l'autre.

\- Ca oui, alors mais toi & Antonio félicitations !

Elle serra sa collègue et belle-sœur dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu as fait quand Thomas faisait ses dents ?

\- Je prenais le temps de le soulager avec des anneaux dentaires et je ne dormais pas de la nuit quand il avait mal, j'en ai fait des nuits blanches mais voila ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Comment se comporte Antonio avec la petite ?

\- Il en est gaga ! Ca serait bien que tu viennes manger à la maison pendant ton repos ! Antonio & moi serons heureux de te voir avec le petit.

\- Je vais voir faut qu'il y est parrain sinon je ne peux pas venir, en fait je t'explique Kelly est le parrain de Thomas et il est très proche de lui et ça serait difficile pour moi de venir si Kelly ne venait pas.

\- Je comprends tout à fait t'inquiètes pas, je vais en parler à Kelly et à Antonio, ça devrais se faire sans souçis.

Dawson la remercia et toutes les deux partirent en mission, l'alarme de la caserne s'était mise à sonner en leur indiquant ce à quoi elles devaient s'attendaient et le lieu qu'elles devaient rejoindre.

Tous les deux discutèrent le long du chemin de ce qui s'était passé durant ces 5 ans.

\- Je m'en veux d 'être partie loin de vous, si Casey n'avait pas fait cette erreur avec cette nana, je ne serais peut être pas partie.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu avais tes raisons et je comprends tout à fait, tu as fait ce qui semblait être juste.

\- Je sais bien mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute.

\- Je t'interdit de dire ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et que plus rien ne fonctionnais entre vous, c'est tout.

Brett avait raison et Dawson le savait. Elles étaient amis depuis longtemps et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle et sur son frère.

A suivre...


	3. Be Quiet

Chapitre 3: Be quiet

Elle le savait depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux deux et encore plus sur Kelly.

Il avait été un pilier dans les 5 dernières années de la jeune femme et il l'avait épaulé quand elle avait eu besoin de lui, surtout à la naissance de Thomas.

Prendre la décision de revenir à Chicago n'avait pas été si facile que ça, il fallait peser le pour et le contre.

7 heures de garde et aucune catastrophe à l'horizon. C'était un bon début si on considérait son retour par l'équipe qui n'était pas une catastrophe ! Non, elle savait à quoi s'attendre et elle ne pouvait par en vouloir à l'équipe. Elle avait fait ses propres choix et c'était à elle de les assumer.

Elle et Casey s'ignoraient mutuellement, il faisait des allers-retours à côté du bureau de Boden pour rejoindre Nathalie.

La jeune femme était présente depuis presque deux ans et Casey avait réussi à mettre un doigt sur la jeune femme depuis le début. Tous les deux étaient quasiment fiancés tous les deux, quasiment car Casey n'avait pas encore officiellement divorcé de Gabby. Il avait changé d'appartement car le précédent lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs

Nathalie était en train de taper sur le clavier le dernier dossier de Kelly Severide, seulement l'écriture de Kelly n'était pas son fort, elle avait du insister plusieurs fois pour qu'il réécrive son rapport mais il lui avait fait remarqué qu'il n'était pas son secrétaire et qu'elle aurais du insister sur ses cours de secrétaire. Nathalie avait été vexé dans son amour propre plus d'une fois par Kelly.

Ce dernier aussi ne pouvait pas la supporter, elle avait essayé de le draguer la première fois mais il l'avait rejeté sans aucune parole de sa part.

Le téléphone sonna et Nathalie le pris:

-Qu'est ce que tu fait, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler quand je suis au boulot, ils enregistrent les conversations et les numéros de téléphone.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, le patron commence à s'énerver et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle regarda son écran d'ordinateur et elle répliqua à la voix masculine:

\- J'ai mon idée, retrouve moi ce soir et je te dirais quoi faire

Elle raccrocha le téléphone plus vite que son ombre, Casey était en train de revenir vers elle mais Nathalie n'eut pas le temps d'effacer le numéro qui l'avait appelé et elle était la seule avec Boden à pouvoir effacer les numéros de téléphone, ce qu'elle ferait plus tard.

Il l'embrassa discrètement sur le front, personne n'était au courant de leur relation sauf Boden.

\- Comment va mon lieutenant favori ?

\- Il va bien, tu lui manques énormément tu sais, est-ce que ça te dirais un petit resto en amoureux ce soir ?

La jeune femme bégaya.

\- Ca va pas être possible mon coeur ce soir, j'ai des tonnes de dossiers et surtout celui du lieutenant Severide à déchiffrer et le chef en a besoin demain.

\- Ok t'inquiètes pas mon coeur, je comprends que tu sois occupée comme j'ai un repos de 4 jours, je pensais que tu serais contente.

\- Oui je sais bien bébé mais demain soir, je te promets qu'on se retrouve tous les deux pour une soirée improvisée.

\- Bien, je te vois plus tard alors !

\- Sans soucis mon coeur !

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de son bureau, l'alarme qui leur indiquait que le boulot reprenait venait de sonner, toute l'équipe du 51 était de sortie.

Une fois de retour à la caserne, Gabby se dirigea vers le bureau de Boden, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le remercier et elle voulait le faire là sans que personne ne l'interpelle dans son bureau.

Elle toqua à la porte, ce dernier ses lunettes posés sur son nez était en train de lire le dossier que Casey avait remis sur le départ de feu qui avait eu lieu pas très loin de la caserne et qui concernait une petite maison qui semblait ne pas être habité.

\- Je vous dérange chef ?

\- Non, qu'est ce qui se passe, est ce que tu veux changer de roulement ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour dire que non.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre toi & Casey ?

\- Non rien depuis 7 heures chef ?

\- D'accord, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas entre vous ?

\- Oui sans soucis chef, il ne m'adresse pas la parole alors je pense que vous vous inquiétez pour rien, Casey peut-être très professionnel quand il veut ! C'était pour vous remercier de m'avoir fait revenir, j'espère que ça vous à pas causé de soucis ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi pour ça, tu as toujours et aura toujours ta place, certaines personnes pensent que non mais on s'en fiche de ça.

La jeune femme lui sourit et retourna jusqu'a l'ambulance, Casey se trouvait devant la télé et sur le canapé en compagnie de Mouch et de Hermann, ils étaient en train de regarder une émission sur une chaine « Nat Geo Wild » qui concernait les guépards. Tandis que Cruz & Otis étaient en train de jouer aux cartes.

Brett était en train de nettoyer l'intérieur de l'ambulance, un jeun homme s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule mais l'ambulance ressemblait à l'intérieur à une salle de chirurgie, des gants se trouvaient par terre ainsi que quelques seringues et autres instruments médicaux.

Gabby était en train de penser à ce que son fils était en train de faire en ce moment, elle était en train de jouer en même temps avec une chaine en argent et dessus se trouvait une alliance !

Brett la regarda un quart de seconde et Dawson la rangea sous son pull !

Elle espérait que la jeune femme ne remarque rien à son sujet mais Brett avait toujours un oeil sur tout !

Cependant, elle ne lui fit pas remarquer, la jeune femme savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur la discrétion de son amie.

Une fois l'ambulance nettoyé et rangé, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Casey se trouvait aussi ici.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle ne remarqua pas sa présence et sursauta quand il se trouva proche de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

\- Je voulais venir te voir sans que personne ne soit là, quand est-ce que tu compte signer les papiers ?

-Ecoutes, je suis de retour et je vais aller voir dans les prochains jours mon avocat et je vais signer les papiers.

\- Ca serait bien, je vais prochainement me marier mais je te rassure, ça peu attendre quelques jours de plus, j'ai bien attendu 5 ans.

\- Je sais que tu as attendu 5 ans mais tu as refusé de venir les chercher.

\- La poste, les emails, internet ça existe !

\- Oui je sais... Ecoute je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi mais tu fait tout pour me mettre en colère !

\- Moi te mettre en colère ? C'est la meilleure, je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas reluisant.

\- On peu dire que non !

\- Tu peux me laisser finir, j'aurais jamais du faire ça mais tu semblait t'éloigner de moi après ce qui s'est passé !

\- Tu as faillit mourir devant mes yeux encore une seconde fois. J'aurais jamais du tomber amoureuse de toi mais y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas et encore moins aujourd'hui. Tu voulais faire une pause, clairement tu aurais du me le dire et ne pas coucher avec cette pétasse dans notre lit. Toi qui était si prévenant, je me demande si tu n'avait pas reçu un très mauvais coup sur la tête à ce moment là.

La rancoeur de la jeune femme était sortie, il rougit non pas de colère mais de honte. Elle n'était pas la fautive pour leur mariage mais c'était entièrement de sa faute .

Tous les deux partirent vers une direction opposée et l'équipe présente avait presque tout entendu, certaines personnes n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé, Hermann se sentait un peu coupable, c'était lui qui avait fait présenter la jeune femme à Casey et elle avait couché avec lui.

Brett emmena Gabby dans une pièce où la jeune femme pourrait reprendre ses esprits.

-Gabby, si tu veux rentrer, je vais demander à Boden si tu veux ?

\- Non, c'est bon (Elle pris le mouchoir en papier qu'elle lui avait tendu et essuya ses larmes)

\- T'est sur ?

\- Oui, je te promets, c'est juste qu'il se croit le chef et il permets de venir me parler de cette manière là, c'est juste que j'aurais jamais du tomber amoureux de lui depuis le début.

Elle sortit son alliance et allait enlever de son cou mais Brett l'en empêcha.

Les choses étaient compliqués et ça ce n'était que le début.

A suivre...


	4. Strange Life

Merci de vos reviews, je sais je n'ai pas d'excuse pour avoir mis autant de temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre mais la vie est parfois compliqué. En tout cas merci de me suivre malgré tout, je n'abandonne pas, vous promets !

Chapitre 4:Strange is my life

Ca ne serais pas une chose facile mais Sylvie allait tout faire pour que sa meilleure amie et l'homme que Dawson avait aimé et qu'elle aimait encore pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble !

La journée était fini pour les deux meilleures amies, elles étaient dans le vestiaire en train de se changer. Mouch était de l'autre côté mais il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif et remarqua que les filles étaient quasiment habillés, elles mettaient toutes les deux un dernier geste à leur maquillage et se félicitaient d'avoir quasiment fini en même temps.

Il se racla la gorge et fit peur aux deux jeunes femmes, Mouch pencha la tête en avant, il avait pas été très cool avec Dawson et n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot à Brett depuis que Dawson était partie.

\- Je suis désolé ! lança t'il aux deux jeunes femmes.

Brett commença a dévier du chemin car elle voulait éviter à tout prix de lui parler ! mais comment lui résister, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Brett avait sa part aussi.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolé lança la jeune femme.

Elle fit quelques pas en sa direction et pris les bras que lui tendaient Mouch pour lui faire un calin, ce que Sylvie accepta sans souçis.

La jeune femme n'était pas rancunière et elle voulait passer à autre chose !

-On en aura mis du temps à se réconcilier toi & moi. 5 ans à ne plus se parler. Je suis désolé tu sais, ce n'est pas que de ta faute.

Mouch lui fit signe que oui et lui non plus ne lui en voulait pas.

Quant à Dawson c'était une autre histoire, il lui faudrait plus qu'un simple câlin et quelques paroles pour lui dire que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.

Dawson était quand même une femme avec un sacré tempérament et tout le monde l'appréciaient même s'ils se cachaient de Casey et de la jeune femme.

Mouch s'excusa auprès de Brett afin qu'il puisse voir Dawson mais cette dernière pris un autre chemin et fit signe à Brett qu'elle lui téléphonerais dans la soirée. La jeune femme lui rétorqua qu'elle attendais son coup de téléphone avec impatience !

Casey sortit en même temps que Dawson de la caserne, tous les deux se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et déviaient pour aller à leurs voitures respectives.

Le temps avait tout à coup changé, la neige avait recommencé à tomber tout doucement et Dawson arriva la première dans sa voiture, malgré la grosse doudoune qu'elle avait, il faisait encore plus froid.

Elle priait pour que la voiture fonctionne à nouveau et ce sans aucun soucis, les clefs étaient dans le contact et elle alluma la voiture mais elle ne répondit pas la première fois.

Quant à Casey, ce dernier se trouvait dans sa voiture et regarda Dawson en train de démarrer son tas de ferraille. Cette dernière semblait être hostile à l'environnement de Chicago et ne démarrait pas.

Il sortit de la voiture avec la noble intention de lui proposer son aide mais connaissant Gabriella elle refuserait net. Même s'ils étaient en mauvais terme, il ne pouvais pas décemment la laisser dans cette situation là, il prit son courage à deux mains et sorti de la voiture, la température commençait sérieusement à descendre en dessous de zéro, Gabriella était dans la voiture en train de téléphoner mais la batterie commençait à faiblir dangereusement quand elle entendit quelqu'un taper sur la vitre. Gabriella descendit la vitre et remarqua la présence de Casey.

\- Est ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je ne voudrais pas encore te poser des soucis.

-Ecoute tu ne me posera pas de soucis si c'est ce que tu penses, je vois juste que tu as des soucis avec ta voiture et je sais pas si tu as vu mais il commence à faire très froid ici, on peu juste faire une trêve le temps que je te raccompagnes chez toi.

-Ok, je te remercie.

Elle sortit de la voiture et savait que Matt avait raison, la neige devenait de plus en plus fort, tous les deux atteignirent la voiture et étaient recouverts de neige. Tous deux rentrèrent dans la voiture de Matt, ce dernier commença à mettre le chauffage en route et la voiture pris la route de chez Gabriella.

\- Alors et cette première journée ? Demanda Casey.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas dans la seconde à la question de son futur ex-mari, elle regarda de son côté et fit un oui de la tête.

-Ca s'est bien passé lança-t'elle. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de faire un détour par chez mon frère ?

-Non pas de soucis ! Je viendrais la semaine prochaine signer les papiers si tu veux !

\- Pas de soucis.

le temps restant du trajets se fit dans le silence le plus total, Gabriella & Casey étaient tous les deux gênés de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez le frère de Gabriella.

\- Si ça te déranges, tu peux partir, je m'arrangerais pour que mon frangin me ramène chez moi.

\- Non ça ne me pose pas de soucis, je te promets.

Gabriella sortit de la voiture et mit quelques secondes à rejoindre le fronton de la maison de son frère. Elle toqua à la porte et son frère se trouva juste devant.

-Salut frangine !

-Frangin ! ta voiture est bonne pour la casse !

Elle souria quand elle expliqua à son frère que le moteur l'avait lâché quelques heures auparavant et que Casey avait du la ramener jusqu'à chez lui.

\- Est ce que mon petit coeur est ici ? demanda t'elle à son frère.

\- ton petit coeur est en train de dormir sur le canapé du salon, il voulait t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu arrives mais il s'est écroulé y a quelques instants.

-Ok je te remercie beaucoup, je vais le prendre et on va rentrer.

Elle lui enfila le manteau et le bonnet que son parrain lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et tous les deux partirent en direction de la voiture de Casey. Le sac sur ses épaules et son fils dans ses bras, Antonio lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit au revoir de la main.

Casey sortit au même moment pour venir l'aider, il lui ouvrit la porte et elle mis son fils sur le siège arrière avec la couverture sur lui.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil sur le petit garçon qui se trouvait sur le siège arrière. Il ne posa pas de question car trop fatigué par les trois jours d'affilés qu'il avait enchainé au travail.

Dawson le remercia intérieurement de ne pas poser de question et ils se mirent en route jusqu'à chez Dawson.

Encore quinze minutes plus tard et ils étaient arrivés. Casey descendit le premier de la voiture et prit doucement le petit garçon dans ses bras.

\- Ne pose pas de questions, il neige de plus en plus fort et tu peux pas te débrouiller toute seule !

Elle commençait à fulminer intérieurement mais il ne le remarqua pas, Dawson pris le sac avec les affaires de son fils et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. Elle mis la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte puis mis la lumière.

-Tu peux le déposer ici, je vais m'arranger pour la suite !

-Tu est sûre ?

\- Oui ça ira, je vais me débrouiller.

Casey repris le petit dans ses bras.

-Montre moi sa chambre et ensuite je ne t'embêterais plus.

-C'est par là lui dit elle sèchement.

Casey l'avait remarqué cette fois-ci mais il n'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Elle lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé et d'avoir couché avec cette pétasse mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne et il fallait qu'elle fasse le deuil de son ancienne vie. La nouvelle était avec son fils et c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé.

-Je suis désolé c'est la fatigue dit-elle gênée !

-Pas de soucis, je sais que j'ai fait une grosse connerie et que rien ne pourra arranger ça.

-Au moins tu as la faculté de l'avouer même 5 ans trop tard.

-Oui mais il faut tourner la page.

-oui je crois

Casey laissa coucher le fils de Gabriella dans sa chambre et elle redescendit dans le salon.

-Est ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire avant de repartir ?

\- Non je te remercie, je vais rentrer chez moi et aller me coucher si tu vois pas d'inconveniants.

\- Pas de soucis, je pense que la journée à été dure pour tout le monde.

-Oh oui, je te laisse.

Il prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée que Gabriella lui ouvrit sans trop de soucis.

\- Tu m'as manqué lui lança Casey en partant.

Elle referma la porte avec une boule à la gorge et des yeux pleins de larmes.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

A suivre...


	5. Love and Life

Merci pour les reviews même si elles sont pas nombreuses, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme j'ai apprécié à l'écrire ! Nous sommes à moitié de l'histoire et plus j'avance et plus j'aime écrire alors faites péter les reviews, ça ne fera du bien de savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien !

Chapitre 5: Love and Life

La vie pouvait être injuste quand on était décidé à se faire pardonner. La porte venait juste de se refermer que Matt ne pu retenir ses larmes, il avait entendu les paroles de Dawson juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière lui.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour avoir couché avec cette pétasse ? Casey se souvenait juste qu'elle avait attiré dans ses filets et qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble et que Dawson avait tout vu puisse qu'elle était rentré dans leur chez « eux »

Il ne pouvais s'empêcher de se traiter de tous les noms. Dawson avait refait sa vie puisse qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec un autre que lui.

De son côté Dawson eut juste le temps de sécher ses larmes et de se rendre dans la chambre de son fils, ce dernier criait qu'il avait trop chaud. Tous les deux avaient oubliés de lui enlever le manteau et la couverture qui appartenait à Casey.

-Tu as chaud mon coeur ! Attends deux secondes, je t'enlève le manteau ainsi que la couverture.

Une fois la chose faite, il se remis sous ses draps, sa tête posé sur la cuisse de sa mère, elle lui caressa instinctivement les cheveux, c'est ce qui calmait le petit garçon quand il était malade où fatigué.

Son téléphone portable se mis à sonner dans sa poche, Dawson n'avait pas oublié que Sylvie devait lui passer un coup de téléphone quand ils étaient censés être rentrés.

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié admis Dawson. la voix encore pleins de larmes.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu ne m'avais pas oublié.

Sylvie remarqua la détresse dans la voix de son amie, Dawson semblait vouloir parler de ce qui s'était passé à l'instant même.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre quand il vous a raccompagné toi & Thomas !

\- L'espace de quelques instants, j'ai été une vraie conne, je l'ai presque insulté mais il n'a même pas remarqué enfin je pense qu'il devait s'en douter mais n'a rien relevé. J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver Matt comme au premier jour.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu as refoulé la colère que tu avait contre lui depuis toujours, ça n'est pas nouveau, faut juste que vous parliez tous les deux que vous ayez une conversation entre vous, entre deux adultes. C'est du passé ce qu'il y a eu, vous pouvez essayer de construire quelque chose de correct entre vous et surtout pour Thomas.

Dawson se trouvait abasourdi par les paroles de son amie. Elle était au courant que Thomas était le fils de Casey.

\- Mais comment est ce que tu est au courant ?

-Je suis peu être une vraie blonde mais comment ne pas reconnaitre que Thomas est le fils de Casey ? Il a ses yeux et la couleur de ses cheveux, ça ne trompe pas !

\- Je suis désolé j'aurais du te le dire depuis toujours mais j'ai pas eu la force, j'ai appris que j'était enceinte de Matt quand il a couché avec cette nana ! Je voulais lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle mais malheureusement il y a eu cette chose qui est arrivée et ensuite j'ai décidé de partir, les deux seules personnes au courant sont Severide et Boden, j'ai même pas mis mon frère au courant c'est pour te dire.

\- Je te comprends totalement, c'est vrai que j'ai été en colère contre toi pour t'être enfuie comme tu l'as fait mais je comprends à présent et pour moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Par contre la prochaine fois que tu décides de t'enfuir comme tu l'a fait préviens-moi !

Gabriella avait de la chance d'avoir des gens compréhensibles autour d'elle et avoir une amie en or comme Sylvie, ça c'était incontestable !

Dans une ruelle sombre de la ville de Chicago se trouvait une voiture dont le moteur était à l'arrêt. Il en sortit une créature blonde dont les formes envoutaient tous les hommes aux alentours. En fasse de cette créature se trouvait une autre voiture où il en sortit un homme à l'allure de gangster. Il fit quelques pas vers la charmante femme, cette dernière en sortie une belle enveloppe qui suggérait qu'il devait avoir un paquet de pognon.

\- Il y a ce qu'il faut dans l'enveloppe, si tu pouvais t'en charger quand je te donnerais le signal.

-Oui sans soucis mais il faut qu'on le fasse rapidement surtout avant que l'affaire Borelli ne dévoile tout. Est ce que tu aimes ce petit avorton de lieutenant ?

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire, ce n'est juste que de la rigolade avec lui mais il m'aime tellement qu'il ne vois absolument rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il est aveugle comme la plupart de tous les hommes que j'ai fréquenté.

\- Ne te laisse pas manipuler et n'ai aucun sentiment pour cette poule mouillée malheureusement il semblerait que ça soit déjà fait.

\- Il faut bien qu'il est un peu de comédie pour que ça marche et puis dans quelques mois Jenkins & mon petit coeur ça sera de l'histoire ancienne

Tous les deux rentrèrent dans leurs voitures respectives et prirent des routes différentes.

C'était leur avant dernière soirée avant trois gardes consécutives de 24 heures. Sylvie et Antonio avaient décidés d'inviter leurs amis et famille à diner. Quand ils parlaient amis, c'était Mouch, Hermann, Severide et pour famille Dawson et son fils. Le soucis, c'est que mise à part Severide et Brett ainsi que Antonio les deux autres n'étaient pas au courant de la filiation qu'existait entre Thomas & Matt. Dawson avait décidé qu'il fallait les mettre dans la confidence dés maintenant, les relations qu'elle avait avec Mouch & Hermann étaient redevenus au beau fixe.

La jeune femme avait pris son fils dans ses bras tant qu'elle pouvais encore, il était encore un petit poids plume mais il mangeait bien quand il était chez son oncle et sa tante.

Elle appuya sur la sonnette de chez son frère et la porte s'ouvrir sur Kelly Severide.

-Oncle Kelly ! lança Thomas.

Ce dernier pris son filleul dans ses bras et lui fit le plus gros câlin qu'il pouvait.

Sur le Canapé se trouvaient Mouch & Hermann ainsi que sa femme.

-Bonsoir ! lança timidement Dawson en leur direction.

Les deux pompiers se léverent à l'unisson et virent prêt de la jeune femme et lui firent aussi le plus gros câlin qu'ils pouvaient.

-ça fait du bien de te prendre à nouveau dans nos bras.

-j'avoue ça fait du bien ! lança t'elle aussi.

Antonio prit les affaires de sa soeur et de son neveu pour les mettre dans leur chambre.

-Alors et le boulot ? lança Hermann !

-ca fait du bien de revenir, j'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps.

\- tu nous as manqué pendant 5 ans mais pourquoi partir ?

C'était une question qui avait tracassé les deux hommes mais Dawson n'eu pas besoin de répondre, la femme d'Hermann le fit à sa place, elle montra du doigt le petit garçon qui jouait avec son parrain !

Mouch avait compris de suite ce qui avait fait revenir Dawson mais il fallut plus de temps à Hermann pour comprendre.

-Tom, est ce que tu peux venir quelques minutes avec Parrain !

Le petit répondit de suite à sa mère en se mettant devant elle. Dawson se posa par terre avec son fils dans ses bras. C'était sa plus grande fierté.

-Mouch & Hermann, j'aimerais vous présenter Thomas Dawson Casey !

\- Je me doutait bien que tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est son portrait craché !

Quant à Herman, il ne disait rien et avait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- chéri, tu devrais respirer un peu quand même.

Hermann referma la bouche et respira normalement !

\- Tu est en colère Hermann et je peux le comprendre.

Il resta quelques minutes dans un état statique. Sa femme lui fit signe d'arrêter de se comporter comme ça et il bredouilla quelques mots: je suis content pour toi...

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres et se leva vers son amie et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille: si tu recommences ça une seconde fois, je te rattraperais à nouveau...

La jeune femme savait qu'elle pouvais compter sur ses amis à nouveau !

\- Par contre, il n'est pas au courant de sa paternité et je voudrais le lui dire moi même à un moment que je jugerais le bon.

Tous comprirent ce que la jeune femme avait dit.

-Mon chéri, je voudrais te présenter deux personnes qui sont importantes dans ma vie, ce sont deux de tes oncles, voila oncle Mouch & oncle Hermann.

le petit garçon s'avança vers les deux pompiers et se mit à leur hauteur, il regarda Mouch et lui demanda si c'était son vrai prénom, ce dernier lui raconta que c'était un surnom qu'il lui avait été donné depuis qu'il était rentré chez les pompiers.

Tous avaient passés une bonne soirée et c'était presque comme avant.

A suivre...


	6. 6 Months

Chapitre 6: 6 months

Il s'était passé 6 mois depuis le retour de Dawson au sein de la caserne 51. Les relations au sein du 51 étaient revenus à la normale et même pour Casey & Dawson. Tous les deux avaient des rapports quasi normaux entre eux, aucune dispute à l'horizon pour ainsi dire.

Boden était content de ce moment de paix entre eux, ils étaient quasi redevenus une famille à quelque chose prêt.

A quelque chose prêt, c'était pour dire. Les papiers étaient toujours sur la table du salon depuis 6 mois, il n'était pas venu les signer et ce malgré son mariage avec Nathalie qui approchait.

Boden s'était installé sur sa chaise devant son ordinateur, il était en train de vérifier les comptes rendus que ses deux lieutenants leurs avaient soumis quand à l'accident de la veille qui avait faillit coûter la vie à deux de ses hommes.

Au départ ce n'était qu'un appel d'un homme qui avait dit avoir vu un sdf couché sur le sol et par conséquent c'était le boulot pour l'Ambulance 61. Elles étaient allés sur les lieux et avaient portés secours à cet homme couché quand soudain une vitre de l'entrepôt avait explosé et faillit blesser Brett & Dawson.

Les hommes de Casey étaient allés porter secours aux filles quand le sdf qui était soigné avait comprendre aux secours qu'il y avait du monde la dedans et Otis ainsi que Hermann étaient rentrés tous les deux à l'intérieur mais l'incendie s'était propagé plus vite que prévu.

L'homme qui avait prévenu les secours s'était évaporé comme par magie, Brett & Dawson l'avaient vu en train de courir plus vite que son ombre pour rejoindre la voiture au coin de la rue. Il y monta à l'intérieur et appela sur la touche bis de son téléphone: c'est presque fait murmura t'il au creux de son téléphone.

La voiture redémarra en trombe et il se félicita d'avoir fait quasiment le nécéssaire.

Boden s'en souvenait au moindre détail . Tous étaient revenus presque sains & sauve tandis que Hermann & Otis avaient avalés un peu de fumée, ils étaient tous les deux partis à l'hosto histoire de voir que tout allait bien.

Le téléphone de Boden sonna, c'était Nathalie qui lui indiquait que Dawson voulait lui parler.

-Dawson ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Désolé de vous appeler sitôt chef mais je ne pourrais pas venir ce jour, Tom est malade, il a 39 de fièvre.

-Pas de soucis, je te remplace et tiens mois au courant d'ici la fin de la journée.

\- Je vous tiens au courant !

La jeune femme raccrocha son téléphone portable et pris le nécessaire pour faire tomber la fièvre de son fils, un peu d'aspirine et un gant de toilette l'aideraient beaucoup en attendant le médecin.

Dawson remercia intérieurement d'avoir un chef en or comme Boden.

Boden raccrocha le combiné et alla voir dans le bureau de Casey, ce dernier n'y était pas, il devait certainement se trouver soit dans la cuisine soit en train de faire des câlins à sa secrétaire.

C'était dans la cuisine où il s'y trouvait, ce dernier était en train de lire un article de sport, sa compagne se trouvait à ses côtés en train de lire le dernier magazine qui parlait mariage ainsi que dans sa main droite une tasse de café qui devait certainement être très chaude.

-Casey, je peux te voir une minute ?

\- Pas de soucis, chef ! lança le jeune homme.

Casey suivit son capitaine et tous les deux se mirent dans un coin à l'écart pour parler.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t'il

\- Je viens de recevoir un appel de Dawson, son fils est malade et elle ne peux pas venir travailler ce jour.

-Ok, est ce que c'est grave ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je sais juste qu'elle ne peux pas venir, je pense que Otis serait bien avec Brett dans l'ambulance pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui bonne idée après l'incendie qu'on a du affronter hier, ça lui fera pas de mal.

-Ok tu veux que je lui touche un mot ?

\- Non je le ferais moi même, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave pour son fils.

Boden retourna à son bureau et vit Casey prendre le même chemin pour rejoindre la cuisine. Otis se trouvait prés du frigidaire, il était certainement en train de chercher quelque chose à manger quand Casey l'interpella.

\- Otis ?

\- Oui Lieutenant !

\- J'aimerais que tu prennes la place de Dawson juste aujourd'hui, son fils est malade et elle ne peux pas venir.

\- Pas de soucis, juste pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas permanent.

Casey en toucha quelques mots à Brett sur l'absence et la présence d'Otis durant cette journée. La jeune femme acquiesça à son tour, ça allait être une bonne partie de rigolade cette journée.

Toute la caserne était quasiment au courant de l'absence de la jeune femme pour la journée, il faut dire que tous n'étaient pas étonnés de savoir que Dawson avait eu un fils et beaucoup de bruits de couloir nommaient Casey comme le père de son fils, c'était quasiment arrivé aux oreilles du lieutenant.

Ce dernier échappait à toutes les questions que ses collègues lui posaient depuis qu'ils avaient entendus des rumeurs.

Il avait même entendu quelques bribes de conversation à ce sujet, cela l'avait mis en rogne plus qu'autre chose.

-Comment pouvait-on affirmer des choses pareils ? pensa le jeune homme.

Casey bouscula quelque peu sans le vouloir son collègue et ancien ami Kelly Severide.

Tous les deux se jaugeaient du regard, l'un voulait passer et l'autre l'empêchant de passer.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Casey ? Tu as pas eu ta dose de câlins ce matin ? lança sans le vouloir méchamment Kelly.

Ce qui le mis encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était auparavant et Matt mis son ancien ami contre un mur en lui serrant la gorge mais pas au point de lui faire du mal.

Boden fut le premier à arriver et empêcher de donner un coup de poing dans la figure de Kelly.

\- Je sais pas quelle mouche t'a piqué mais elle était bien grosse celle là.

La remarque de Kelly lui valut un coup de poing dans un de ses yeux, la moitié de la caserne se trouvait devant quand Mouch fit partir ses collègues pour qu'ils puissent partir ailleurs et du se mettre à séparer avec Boden les deux lieutenants qui allaient en venir aux mains.

\- Stop, tous les deux ! lança Boden.

Casey & Severide s'arrêtèrent net, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, ils prirent tous les deux leurs jambes à leur cou et allèrent dans un chemin différent.

Severide allait vers Brett qui prit un pain de glace et l'entoura dans une tête d'oreiller et le plaça délicatement sur son oeil.

\- Tu devrais aller faire une radio de contrôle pour voir si tout va bien.

-Non t'inquiètes pas, un peu de glace et tout va rouler.

-Ok comme tu veux !

Severide après le coup porté par Casey appela Dawson pour lui expliquer la situation, tous les deux étaient au courant de ce qui se disait au sein de la caserne mais ne pouvaient pas le faire le tri, il avait toujours quelques rumeurs qui courraient.

-Ok il va certainement t'appeler ou venir te voir car tu m'a dit que les papiers n'avaient pas étés signés.

\- non c'est vrai et pourtant il le sait.

-comment va mon filleul ?

\- Il va pas trop bien, j'attends le médecin qui ne vient pas.

-Ecoute je vais passer te voir dés que la garde est finie, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Si tu pouvais ramener à manger ça serait super, tu n'as qu'a prendre deux pizzas.

-Pas de soucis, je vous rejoins dés que j'ai fini le boulot !

Il raccrocha le téléphone et Boden vint encore le voir.

-Chef ?

\- J'aurais deux mots à te dire !

\- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, il s'est pris violemment à moi sans savoir pourquoi, enfin j'ai ma petite idée dessus mais je n'ai rien dit à qui que ce soit !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends sa réaction. Il doit être sacrément en pétard.

\- Oh oui le connaissant !

De l'autre côté du bâtiment Casey se trouvait dans les toilettes des hommes. Il maudissait non il était en colère contre la terre entière. Son poing alla violemment contre la vitre.

Boden et Severide entendirent le bruit mais n'interviendraient pas, ce n'était pas le moment d'entrer.

La main en sang, il la mit sous l'eau quelques instants, la douleur n'était pas celle qu'il s'était infligé, c'était celle qu'il ressentait à propos de tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il irait vérifier quand sa garde serait terminée.

A suivre...

ps: vous voulez la suite de ce chapitre alors n'hésitez pas et mettez pleins de reviews ça motive !


	7. someday

Chapitre 7:

 _Il irait vérifier quand sa garde serait terminée._

Ce sentiment Casey l'avait toujours et ça c'était amplifié mais que pouvait-t'il faire ? Lui cracher à la figure le fait qu'elle n'est rien dit ? Ce n'était pas de la faute de Dawson mais bien la sienne si tout ce qui ce qui s'était passé n'avais pas eu lieu, il en serait pas là !

Ils seraient certainement encore ensemble à l'heure qu'il est !

La journée ne s'était pas passée aussi vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Plus les heures avançaient plus il hésitait à aller la voir, Casey ne voulait pas en rajouter encore plus ! Il hésitait pas mal et il allait certainement faire profile bas.

Le médecin était passé malgré tout et la fièvre n'avais toujours pas baissé, c'était la première fois que son fils était très malade et qu'il allait devoir aller à l'hôpital.

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est la seule option que nous aillons à l'heure actuelle, vous avez essayé de lui faire descendre la fièvre depuis ce matin et ce malgré cela elle n'est pas descendue.

\- Je sais bien mais vous pensez qu'ils y arriverons ?

-Oui vous savez les hôpitaux ont ce qu'il faut pour faire descendre la fièvre et avec des examens complémentaires ça ira encore mieux.

\- Je sais, je vous remercie docteur !

Elle lui donna ses honoraires et ce dernier s'en alla. Le petit gémissait et elle alla le rejoindre, un gant de toilette sur le front qu'elle changea régulièrement.

\- Ca va aller mon poussin, je te le promets !

Dawson venait de prendre dans ses mains le combiné de téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de sa caserne. Elle tomba sur la voix d'Hermann qui se trouvait aux radios !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais le lui dire et prends le temps qu'il te faudra avec lui, dit lui que Tonton Chris viendra le voir et y a parrain qui devrait arriver. Hermann transféra l'appel au bureau de Boden. Tous les deux prirent le temps qu'il fallut pour discuter.

-Prends le temps qu'il faudra avec ton fils, je vais exceptionnellement te donner un congé pour que tu prennes soin de lui et que tu prennes soin de toi. C'est le plus important et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton salaire.

-merci patron, je vous tiendrais au courant.

-ça je n'en doutes pas. Allez prends soin de toi.

Boden raccrocha le téléphone et Kelly était sur le point de partir rejoindre Dawson & son fils.

-Kelly est ce que je peux te voir quelques secondes ?

\- Oui pas de soucis, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Kelly referma la porte du bureau de Boden.

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Gabriella va devoir prendre un congé, Tom est malade.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Ca je n'en sais rien, elle même ne sais pas trop encore, elle m'a dit que tu pouvais la rejoindre si tu le voulais à l'hôpital. Elle ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne viens pas la rejoindre.

\- vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Boden savait ce que Tom pouvait représenter pour Kelly, ce n'était pas que le parrain, c'était aussi une épaule sur qui Dawson pouvait compter.

\- Je sais Kelly mais je m'inquiètes encore plus des circonstances de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite.

-ça on en est pas encore là, il viens de partir et je pense pas qu'il prenne la route de chez Dawson, vous avez remarqué sa main ? Je le connais bien, je sais qu'il va attendre et se calmer.

Boden ne doutait pas une seule seconde de Kelly et savait bien qu'il avait raison.

Une demi heure plus tard après s'être changé, il rejoingna Dawson et son filleul qui se trouvaient déjà à l'hosto. Tous les deux se trouvaient dans une chambre, le petit semblait être endormi et la fièvre tombée. Dawson fut heureuse de le voir arriver, la journée avait été longue sans lui.

-Alors comment il va ?

\- La fièvre vient à peine de tomber mais ils lui ont fait une prise de sang pour savoir ce qu'il a exactement !

Kelly prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et elle souffla un bon coup.

\- ca fait du bien de voir quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup et qui compte pour mon fils.

\- tu crois sincèrement que je t'aurais laché ?

\- Je sais bien mais la journée a du être longue au boulot ?

\- oui à vrai dire !

\- Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé !

Elle lui montra son oeil au beurre noir.

-ca ce n'est rien !

\- qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Y a des rumeurs qui circulent au boulot.

\- ça ne m'étonne pas, il lui ressemble énormement et je suis sur que s'il t'a fait ça c'est qu'il s'en veux quelque part ?

\- oui je pense aussi !

Boden va l'appeler et lui filer quelques jours de congés, peu être lui laisser le temps de venir te voir aussi pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer.

\- Casey sait trés bien qu'il peu venir me voir sans avoir de jours de congés.

-Il le sais aussi mais aprés ce qui s'est passé il est vraiment pas en état de travailler et Boden veut que la situation s'estompe aussi a la caserne aussi.

Un médecin du Children Memorial Hospital était venu les voir dans la chambre du fils de Dawson.

-Mme Dawson ? Monsieur Dawson ?

Un rire éclata entre les deux amis. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils les avaient prit pour mari & femme. La première était à la naissance de Thomas quand il était venu rejoindre Gabriella.

-Désolé mais il y a pas de Monsieur Dawson !

-Excusez moi alors !

\- ce n'est pas grave, est ce que vous avez des nouvelles pour la prise de sang ?

\- Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemin, la fièvre conséquente de votre fils et les examens de sang nous ont révélés que votre fils est atteint d'une anémie aplasique.

\- vous voulez parlez de leucémie ?

\- non rassurez vous ce n'est pas une leucémie, c'est un trouble qui affecte des enfants autant que des adultes mais qui se soigne très bien.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peu faire pour lui ?

\- La seule chose qui puisse l'aider, c'est de trouver un donneur de moelle osseuse dans les jours qui viennent et prier pour que ça fonctionne !

\- Est ce que vous pensez qu'une fois qu'on aura trouvé un donneur il aura des chances de guérir ?

\- Oui si on trouve un donneur de moelle osseuse et le plus rapidement possible.

-Bien docteur, je vous remercie.

\- Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Le docteur sortit de la chambre de Tom et laissa Dawson désemparé. la jeune femme se raccrocha encore une fois de plus à l'épaule de celui qui était son meilleur ami jusqu'à présent. Le jeune homme donna un mouchoir à Gaby et la laissa quelques instants dans la chambre avec son fils. Ce dernier venait juste de se réveiller de son somme et chercha désespérement la présence de son parrain.

-Thomas, ne t'inquiétes pas, parrain est dans le couloir, il téléphone à quelques personnes pour les prévenir.

\- qu'est ce qui se passe maman ?

\- ne t'inquiétes pas mon coeur, tu va vite guérir mais tu vas devoir rester un peu à l'hopital pour savoir ce qui se passe.

Le petit hocha la tête et ne versa aucune larme quand il entendit qu'il devait rester à l'hopital pendant quelques jours. Il avait hérité du caractère de son père. Pensant à cela, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle allait devoir lui en parler de toute urgence.

Kelly rentra à nouveau dans la chambre de son filleul et ce dernier lui montra la place qu'il lui réservait dans le lit.

\- Alors comment tu vas bonhomme ?

-ca va pas trop mal, maman a dit que je vais devoir rester ici quelques temps, tu seras avec moi ?

\- oh oui, je vais rester quelques temps avec toi & maman si tu le veux bien, tiens regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! Il lui donna un gros paquet cadeau que Tom s'empressa d'ouvrir dans la foulée.

-Chic alors !

Un petit ourson blanc avec un noeud rouge sortit du paquet cadeau.

-Merci oncle Kelly !

\- De rien mon poussin , si tu essayais de dormir un peu mon bonhomme.

Le petit ne se fit pas prier et écouta son parrain et s'endormi dans la foulée.

\- Kelly, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, je vais devoir lui dire, ça risque de faire encore plus de dégâts.

-ca je le sais bien, écoute je me suis permis d'aller passer un coup de téléphone à Boden ainsi qu'à Mouch & Hermann, ils viendront nous rejoindre demain à la première heure. Par contre toi tu va aller te reposer et c'est un ordre de ton lieutenant préféré.

\- Mais je voudrais rester avec lui !

-Ecoute il est entre de bonnes mains avec parrain et Tom risque pas de s'enfuir je pense alors tu vas aller chez toi prendre une bonne douche ainsi que du repos et tu reviens demain à la première heure et oublie pas de me prendre quelques affaires au passage.

\- Ok, merci encore une fois d'être là pour moi et le petit.

\- ça sert à ça les amis !

Elle pris son sac à main et se dirigea vers son fils pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand elle lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

-Merci Kelly !

Le chemin lui avait parut long jusqu'à chez elle, toutes les donnés que le médecin lui avait donné sur la maladie de son fils semblait lui faire peur. Dawson ne pouvais s'empécher de se dire que son fils avait quand même une chance de mourir si on trouvait pas le bon donneur.

La douche et les quelques heures de sommeil lui avaient étés bénéfiques grace aux conseils de Kelly, Gaby était revenue avec les affaires et un bon café bien noir pour un de ses meilleurs amis.

Boden avait du faire une réunion d'urgence pour avertir que quelques membres de l'équipe seraient absents un certain temps. Le chef de la caserne 51 avait du demandé à l'état major de leur envoyer deux lieutenants pour un remplacement.

L'ambiance au travail était pesant, les deux lieutenants faisaient le meilleur pour l'équipe mais ce n'était pas Severide & Casey

A suivre...

ps: vous avez du remarquer que je ne fait pas trop allusion à la saison 6 car j'ai écrit cette fanfiction avant de commencer à la regarder donc veuillez m'excusez de tout ça.


	8. Father and Son

Chapitre 8:

Les jours se succédaient à une vitesse impressionnante et beaucoup de membres de l'équipe étaient venus leur rendre visite à Gaby et son fils.

Beaucoup de membres sauf Casey qui était resté chez lui depuis l'histoire, il était au courant de ce qui se passait pour Gaby et son fils mais n'était pas parvenu à venir les voir. Ca aurait été plus facile mais il en était de la fierté de Matt.

Ce ne fut qu'au détour d'une conversation dans le bureau de Boden avec Hermann qu'il avait compris que la situation était assez grave.

Ce dernier était sorti du bureau du chef quand il remarqua la présence de Casey à côté.

\- tu as tout entendu ?

\- oui, je suis un idiot pensa le jeune homme.

\- oui et un mec avec sa fierté mal placée, écoute on fait tous des erreurs dans la vie un jour ou l'autre mais il faut se relever et saisir la chance qu'on nous donne encore une fois, c'est peu être la seule chance qu'on nous donnera.

Hermann lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'en alla dans les vestiaires. Quant à Casey, il toqua à la porte du bureau de Boden.

-Chef ?

Ce dernier leva la tête de son écran

-Permission de prendre encore quelques jours de congés ?

-accepté.

-Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis un idiot et que je tenais à m'excuser de tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser...

Un petit sourire en sa direction, la chance tourne Matt et il te faut la saisir. Casey frappa sur la porte du bureau de son chef de bataillon non sans vouloir faire exploser la vitre.

\- Fait attention la prochaine fois lui dit-il en lui montrant sa main.

Le bandage de sa main relevait quelques traces de sang mais il n'en tenu pas compte.

Cette fois-çi la journée était passée plus vite que prévu, il fonça directement à l'hôpital pour les enfants.

Casey demanda la chambre du petit Dawson quand il remarqua la présence de Kelly dans la chambre de Tom.

Il toqua discrétment à la porte et montra sa présence à son ancien ami et à son ex femme.

-Bonsoir !

Gabriella ne le remarqua directement, elle avait envie de lui faire du mal mais sa conscience lui disait de la mettre en sourdine et d'écouter son coeur.

\- Salut ! lança froidement Kelly

Deux infirméres et une aide soignante s'étaient eux aussi montrés à la porte de la chambre de Tom.

\- Bonsoir, je suis désolé mais Thomas à un scanner à passer dés à présent, est ce que l'un de vous veut bien nous accompagner ?

\- Je vous suit avec mon filleul !

\- Je veux que maman vienne aussi !

\- Ecoute poussin, maman doit parler à ce gentil monsieur et parrain te rejoins à moins que tu veuilles montrer que tu est encore un bébé à parrain ?

\- non je suis plus un bébé comme l'a dit parrain et puis tu restes là maman ?

\- oh oui mon coeur, je te laisse pas tomber.

-Alors on peu y aller ? demanda l'infirmière ?

\- oui on peu y aller.

Kelly aida les infirmières à transférer le petit sur le brancard et ils prirent la route de la salle ou se trouvait le scanner.

Dawson tourna en rond dans la chambre de son fils, ses doigts jouaient avec la petite peluche que Mouch avait offert à son fils, Casey s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui prendre la dite peluche et la poser sur le lit vide.

Elle s'approcha de son ex mari et le serra tellement fort dans ses bras. Tous les deux se mirent à pleurer. Toute la colére qu'ils avaient gardés s'était envolé comme par magie.

\- Je suis désolé lancèrent tous les deux en même temps.

-Je ils se mirent à parler en même temps.

\- Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière et effacer ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

-Je sais ! je ne vais pas te l'apprendre c'est ton fils !

\- Je me doutais bien avec tous les bruits de couloirs qui circulaient au boulot.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ta main ?

\- Rien je m'en suis violement prit à un miroir dans les vestiaires juste aprés avoir cassé la figure à Severide.

\- C'est toi qui lui a fait cet oeil au beurre noir ?

\- Oui, je m'en suis pris à la première personne qui passais par là. Heureusement que Boden n'était pas dans le coin sinon j'était suspendu d'office.

\- C'est pas toi Matt, je sais que tu t'en veux et je m'en veux aussi, j'aurais du prendre ma fierté à mon cou et rester ici mais je n'ai pas supporté le choc.

\- Je sais je m'en veux vraiment je suis un crétin et un irresponsable.

\- Ecoute, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, on a réglé quelques soucis et on en parle plus.

Une heure plus tard et il semblait que tout était quasiment rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Alors et ce scanner ?

\- Il n'a même pas pleuré, c'est un vrai petit garçon.

\- c'est super ça.

\- Vous m'excusez, je dois aller donner des nouvelles à l'équipe, tu sais que tu est une vedette mon bonhomme.

Le petit hocha la tête et savait qu'il était aimé de toute l'équipe de son père.

Matt tendit la main envers Kelly, ce dernier lui serra la main aussi et tous les deux se firent une accolade.

\- Dit donc tu as une sacrée droite !

\- Ah il faudrait que je m'entraine encore plus.

Il fit mine de frapper sur le parrain de Thomas mais ce dernier lui montra ses poings.

-Jeux de main, jeux de vilains !

-Allez je file, je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Kelly s'échappa discrétement de la chambre de son neveu.

-Mon coeur, je voudrais encore te présenter une personne encore plus chère à mes yeux que jamais.

-Tu est qui toi ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Je suis ton papa. lui lança t'il.

Les yeux du petit s'écarquillérent d'avantage quand il appris qu'il avait un père, sa mère lui en avait fréquement parlé mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient tous les deux.

Thomas se mit debout sur son lit et prit son père dans ses bras pour la première fois.

A suivre...


	9. And now ?

Chapitre 9:

Dawson avait pris en photo les premiers clichés entre le père et le fils. C'était parfait trop parfait au point où elle avait oublié qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire leur vie à nouveau ensemble.

Casey allait quasiment se marier et allait demander le divorce mais elle avait un peu oublié ce divorce.

Tous les deux avec Kelly et Thomas discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé durant ces 5 ans.

Brett arriva au bon moment avec Antonio, elle avait expliqué la situation sur le chemin du trajet de l'hôpital. Antonio était un peu en colère mais il avait effacé sa colère, l'essentiel était que tout refonctionne comme avant. Brett & Antonio arrivèrent à l'hôpital en un rien de temps.

-Coucou Thomas ! Alors est ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Sylvie.

\- Oui ça va, j'ai eu mon papa alors ça va mieux.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, c'est un cadeau pour toi, maman m'a dit que tu avais été sage.

\- encore des cadeaux mais ça n'en fini pas, c'est que tu est sage et c'est bien.

\- Une casquette de l'équipe des Cubs de Chicago.

Une équipe que Thomas affectionnais énormément et la casquette était signée par tous les membres de l'équipe ainsi que le coach.

\- Cool merci beaucoup.

\- De rien poussin ça te fait plaisir et c'est l'essentiel !

le petit hocha la tête pour dire que oui.

-On reste pas trop longtemps, la petite nous attends avec la baby-sitter.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on se revois plus tard.

\- Pas de soucis, on t'aime poussin.

\- Moi aussi vous aime, maman pourquoi on m'appelle toujours Poussin ?

Les adultes qui étaient dans la chambre se mirent à rigoler.

\- C'est un petit surnom mon coeur, c'est mignon tu voudrais qu'on t'appelle comment ?

\- Sais pas, j'aime bien poussin.

Sa mère et son père étaient tous les deux présents et c'est ce qui comptait le plus à présent.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gabby commençait à somnoler sur sa chaise mais elle se réveilla en sursaut, la main de Kelly était posée sur son épaule.

\- Doucement, ce n'est que moi. répondit doucement Kelly. Tu as besoin de dormir un peu.

\- Non je suis bien sur ma chaise.

-Ecoute lança Kelly. Moi j'ai le lit de camp dans la chambre de mon neveu et ça ne me déranges pas, tu me ramène des affaires et un bon café et je suis le pape. Je m'arranges avec les infirmières, je peux prendre une douche dans leur vestiaires.

-Ok mais tu m'apples s'il y a le moindre soucis.

\- oui ma puce.

Il l'enlaça.

-Allez files de là avant que je ne change d'avis.

Matt était lui aussi sur le point de partir de l'hôpital, la fatigue et la conversation qui lui avait révélé sa paternité lui avait avait laissé un petit choc.

\- Est ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Une voiture pour deux ça peu se faire ? Et demain je viens te chercher dés que tu est prête.

\- Mais tu dois être fatigué par ta journée de garde ?

\- Et alors ? Tu as peur de moi ?

-Non pas le moins du monde et ta fiancée ? Elle va dire quelque chose ?

\- Elle est en congés ! Elle est partie voir sa mère qui est souffrante.

Kelly donna un coup de coude dans le dos de Casey pour que ce dernier insiste plus.

\- Je te promets que ça me déranges pas.

Dawson n'insista pas plus que ça.

-Dis maman, est ce que toi & papa vous vous aimez ?

La jeune femme faillit avaler son café de travers.

\- Il y a longtemps qu'on s'est aimés mais plus maintenant.

Le petit garçon semblait être triste quand elle lui expliqua ça. Mais après que ses parents soient partis ensemble, Kelly expliqua à son neveu qu'ils feraient tout avec sa tante Sylvie pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Tous les deux étaient fait pour s'aimer, ça coulait de sources.

Les deux jeunes gens s'avançaient vers la voiture de Matt, il ouvrit la voiture et tous les deux s'y engouffrèrent.

\- Matt, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour tout ça.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, si j'avais pas fait cette erreur, rien ne serait arrivé et on serait en train d'élever notre fils sans aucun soucis. Il ne faut pas vivre avec des regrets sa vie entière, il faut passer à autre chose.

\- Je sais bien.

Gabby remarqua les taches de sang sur son bandage qui prenaient plus de place que y a deux heures environ.

\- Dis est ce que tu t'est fait soigner ta main ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle reconnaissais sa voix qui l'avait de longues fois apaisés quand ça n'allait pas entre eux.

\- Je m'inquiètes, tu saignes énormément, tu va venir à la maison, je vais t'arranger ça.

Matt avait oublié qu'elle aurait pu devenir médecin. La voiture s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble de chez Gabby.

Ils montèrent tous les deux l'étage qui les menaient à l'appartement de chez la jeune femme, main dans la main.

Aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Tous les deux enlevèrent leurs manteaux respectifs et le jeune pompier s'essaya sur le canapé.

Gabriella alla chercher le nécessaire à premiers secours dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme semblait être nerveuse. Se retrouver en compagnie de son ex mari et l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours était un peu difficile mais pas insurmontable pour la jeune femme.

Elle prit la serviette de toilette qui se trouvait en dessous de l'évier et dans le meuble, ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Quant à Casey, ce dernier se permis de visiter un peu l'appartement de la jeune femme en l'attendant.

\- Ca y est, je suis là

Il se retourna et mis le cadre à la place où il était censé se trouver. C'était une photo de Thomas avec sa mère quand il était bébé.

\- Il dois avoir quelques semaines sur cette photo.

\- Ah ! Y a pas besoin de tests génétiques pour savoir que c'est mon fils.

\- Y a pas de doutes possibles, est ce que tu y as pensé ?

\- Je t'avoue que oui quand je l'ai vu la première fois.

\- Matt Casey ne doute jamais de toi en ce qui me concerne.

\- Je sais.

Tous les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé côte à côte.

Elle commença par enlever la bande avec le sang de Matt dessus.

\- ca va, je ne te fait pas mal ?

\- ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je sais mais je te pose la question, faut dire que tu est quelqu'un qui ne dit rien.

\- Et Thomas me ressemble c'est ça ?

\- Oui, il a vraiment ton caractère.

Une fois la bande d'enlevé sur la main de Matt, elle prit les compresses qui se trouvaient sur la plaie.

La paume de sa main se trouvait entourée de sang et il y avait quelques éclats de verre dessus.

\- Te connaissant, tu n'as pas donné ta main à soigner.

\- Je reconnais avoir merdé sur ce coup là.

La jeune femme soupira et badigeonna la pince à épiler d'alcool à 90°C et commença à inspecter les nerfs et tendons de sa main, ce qui le fit gémir.

\- ça va je te fait pas mal ?

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Pour une fois, est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de dire de m'inquiéter ?

\- Promis.

Elle commença délicatement à enlever les petits bouts qui semblaient facilement vouloir partir.

Une fois l'opération faite, elle mis sur la plaie des stérils-strips car il n'était plus possible de lui faire des points de sutures.

La jeune femme déposa les compresses sur sa main blessé et pris une nouvelle bande pour entourer sa main.

Elle prit le sac poubelle et alla dans la salle de bain mettre les affaires au sale.

\- Est ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- De l'eau si te plait.

Y a une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et des verres au dessus du micro-ondes dans le meuble, fait comme chez toi.

La jeune femme le rejoignit et se servi également un verre d'eau. Gaby sentit Matt juste derrière elle qui mis le verre dans le lavabo de la cuisine, elle se retourna et fit face à son ex-mari

Tous les deux s'embrassèrent et laissèrent toute cette rancune derrière eux. Le jeune homme pris la jeune femme autour de sa taille et tous les deux tombèrent dans le lit de la jeune femme, la porte de la chambre a coucher se referma sur eux.

Il arriva ce qu'il aurait du arriver depuis que Gabriella était revenue.

A suivre...

ps: alors à votre avis quels seront les relations entre Dawson & Casey dés à présent ? Est ce qu'ils vont retomber amoureux ? Est ce que ça sera la guerre où alors il y a aura un truc pour les séparer ?

Une review et vous le serez !


	10. Family

Chapitre 10:

Un éclair de lumière traversa la chambre et réveilla les deux jeunes gens. Dawson fut la première se réveiller, Matt la serrait dans ses bras. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé.

-Bonjour toi !

Elle lui caressa la tête.

\- Bonjour. lança la jeune femme

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui j'ai dormi comme un loir, ça fait des années que ça m'était pas arrivé !

\- J'imagine.

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux. Son alliance se trouvait sur une chaine autour de son cou.

-Tu l'a toujours ?

-Oui, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Matt ! Même après 5 ans.

\- Je sais bien !

\- Et toi ?

Il était en train d'hésiter, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés mais il y avait Nathalie.

\- Je t'aime encore mais ces sentiments sont différents et y à Nathalie maintenant.

\- Donc en gros, ce que tu est en train de me dire, c'est que tu veux passer à autre chose ?

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'en couchant ensemble tout allait redevenir comme avant ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Matt, je t'aime toujours. rien n'a changé.

Le jeune pompier se releva du lit et commença a remettre la tenue qu'il portait hier soir.

\- Ecoute laisse tomber, il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et moi hier soir, j'ai juste craqué et c'est tout !

\- Tu as juste craqué mais t'est qui pour me dire ça ? En faite, tu est et t'a toujours été un connard !

Elle lui jeta son téléphone portable à la figure et il l'évita de justesse.

\- Je te hais de tout mon coeur Matt Casey.

Casey s'en alla de l'appartement de la jeune femme, il claqua la porte aussi violemment qu'il le pouvais et la jeune femme jeta un cadre de son fils sans le vouloir contre la porte.

Le cadre se fracassa en deux. Dawson se mit le long du mur et pleura, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était de retour à l'hôpital, Kelly sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle entra dans la chambre de son fils. Son visage était encore pleins de larmes mais elle les avaient effacés pour la plupart.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Kelly.

\- Rien ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.

Elle effaça une dernière fois les larmes de son visage et embrassa son fils regardait la télé.

\- Coucou mon coeur alors comment tu vas ?

-ça va et toi ?

\- Moi vais bien et tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi mon coeur.

\- Papa va venir me voir tu crois ?

\- Je sais pas trop poussin, on va rester ensemble aujourd'hui tous les deux. Oncle Kelly va aller se reposer et il reviendra nous voir.

\- Tu est sur que tu veux pas que je reste ?

\- Non tu as le droit de te reposer. J'ai besoin de rester un peu seule avec mon fils.

\- Ok comme tu voudras ! T'est sur que ça va ?

\- Oui je te le dit ! C'est juste que c'est compliqué c'est tout.

Le jeune lieutenant pris la veste et embrassa son neveu sur le front.

\- T'est sage et je reviens te voir demain, promis.

-Promis.

Kelly s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'enlaça dans ses bras, cette dernière se remis à pleurer de plus belle.

\- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il ne n'aime plus.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Il me l'a fait comprendre.

-C'est un fu****

Kelly restait neutre devant son neveu.

\- Je te jures que je vais lui faire bouffer son bulletin de naissance.

\- Non laisse tomber.

\- Je te jures qu'il ne mérites même plus mon amitié.

\- Laisse, peut-être que ça a été trop vite entre nous. On a enfin tu sais...

\- Ah ok

Kelly s'en alla une bonne fois pour toute de la chambre de son neveu. Il envoya un sms à Sylvie qui disais que c'était mal parti et que c'était un petit con.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis l'histoire entre Casey & Dawson et le fait qu'ils aient couchés ensemble. La relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux était restée neutre. La maladie que Thomas avait était en train d'évoluer lentement, beaucoup de personnes étaient avaient fait une prise de sang pour savoir s'ils étaient compatibles avec Thomas.

Mais jusqu'à présent, l'hôpital n'avait trouvé personne. Matt semblait avoir l'air aux abonnés absents.

Il était dans son bureau mais quasi personne ne voulait lui parler. Boden était en train de passer devant quand il toqua à la porte.

\- Oui chef !

\- J'aimerais te parler.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Dans mon bureau si te plait.

Le jeune homme se leva et pris le chemin du bureau de Boden et ferma la porte.

\- Chef ?

-Assieds-toi !

Le jeune homme s'était assis sur une des chaises en face de son bureau, il regarda ses mains sans savoir ce que son chef allait lui dire.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'a pas pris assez de congés, je me trompe ?

\- Je vais très bien Chef !

-Ca m'étonnerais fortement vu l'ambiance qui y règne en ce moment au sein de la caserne.

\- Ecoutez chef, je fait de mon mieux pour que tout ailles bien !

\- Je sais, je sais aussi que parfois tu n'écoutes pas ton coeur.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je n'écoutes pas mon coeur ?

\- Tu est juste parfois borné ! Ton fils est malade, tes relations sont en mauvais termes avec Dawson mais toi tu veux faire quoi ? Que tout s'arrange ? Où que tout parte en vrille et qu'elle reparte avec votre fils et que tu ne le vois plus ?

\- Je... A vrai dire je n'ai pas d'excuse !

\- Tu est sacrément borné !

\- Je sais

\- Ecoute je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir à ça Hermann te remplacera et donne moi ta réponse.

\- Ma réponse pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ?

-Ok !

Le jeune homme se releva de la chaise et lança un merci en sa direction. Il exécuta les ordres de son supérieur direct et pris ses affaires dans le vestiaires et il appela Hermann dans son bureau.

\- Oui chef ?

\- Tu peux me remplacer pendant la prochaine garde ?

\- Oui pas de soucis. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, juste à régler un petit truc pour mon fils.

Le visage d'Hermann suggéra un sourire discret. Boden avait le don de parler sérieusement, c'était le patriarche de cette famille, il était d'une douceur quand on le connaissais bien et c'était l'homme dont on avait besoin quand il était là.

A suivre...


	11. After Me

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre car il m'est interdit de le faire. Du fond du cœur. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre plutôt mais je voulais savoir comment finissait la saison 6 et je suis au regret de vous dire que je n'ai pas aimé ! Bref, cette fanfic n'a pas été inspirée par la saison 6 et encore moins le début de la saison 7, donc pas de spoilers à proprement parlé. Juste un petit chapitre et ensuite la suite des hostilités./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Chapitre 11 : After me/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Après avoir prit congé de ses collègues et de son chef, il pris ses affaires qu'il transporta dans la camionnette./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Un petit détour pour l'hôpital pour faire quelques examens et il serait sur de la réponse pour son fils./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Matt se présenta devant le bureau des infirmières, une d'elle s'approcha vers lui./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Infirmière : je peux vous aider Monsieur ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Matt se retourna vers la délicieuse créature mais il effaça les pensées qui vagabondaient à propos de la jeune femme./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-J'aimerais parler au docteur du petit Thomas Dawson s'il vous plaît./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Je vais voir si le médecin est disponible, vous êtes qui par rapport à cet enfant ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Je suis son père ! Répondit il fièrement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-D'accord./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"L'infirmière s'en alla vers le bureau des médecins./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Quelques instants plus tard, Matt s' était assis sur une chaise pas très loin du bureau des médecins. Le temps semblait être long, heureusement pour lui, il avait toute son après-midi de libre. La quinzaine de jours qu'il avait pu avoir serait suffisante selon lui. Le jeune homme s'était renseigné sur l'opération qu'il avait à subir si jamais il était un donneur potentiel./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"C'était quelques jours de repos tout au plus et si Gaby était d'accord et plus trop en colère contre lui, il aurait certainement quelques jours pour lui parler et profiter pour faire connaissance./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Être père était une des meilleures choses qu'il lui soit arrivé au monde. Une bonne demie heure plus tard, le médecin qui s'occupait de son fils était enfin sortit de son bureau et par la même occasion la jolie créature qui l'avait fait attendre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Monsieur Casey ? Je suis le docteur qui s'occupe de votre fils. Est-ce que vous avez pu faire la prise de sang ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Non malheureusement pas encore, j'ai un boulot assez prenant et pas trop de repos, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Est-ce que vous voulez venir avec moi ? Nous allons procéder par ordre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Le médecin, l'infirmière et lui même étaient rentrés dans une salle pour faire la dite prise de sang./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Nous vous rappellerons dans les prochains jours pour savoir si vous êtes un donneur potentiel pour votre fils./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Une fois la prise de sang effectué, il les remercia et pu retourner chez lui. Quelques jours plus tard Matt avait été contacté par l'hôpital./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"C'était le donneur qu'ils avaient tant recherchés pour Thomas. L'opération aurait lieu le surlendemain et quel ne fut la joie de Dawson de découvrir que Casey était la personne compatible avec leur fils./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Il avait été vraiment un connard de première ordre quand ils s'étaient revus mais elle avait aussi sa part de tords. Casey avait gagné le droit de connaître son fils./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Casey était finalement rentré à l'hôpital la veille au soir aux alentours de 16 heures. Il avait le droit à un check Up juste avant l'opération, ECG, prise de sang et prise de tension./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Ces trois s'étaient révélés raisonnables dans la mesure où il connaissait ses résultats. Le matin de l'opération, on lui avait donné quelque chose pour le détendre. Les opérations chirurgicales n'étaient pas son fort./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"La dernière fois qu'il avait du se retrouver sur la table d'opération, il avait faillit y mourir dessus et c'était un des plus mauvais souvenirs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Ils étaient descendus au bloc opératoire, Matt se trouvait quasiment nu sous son habit. Une charlotte sur la tête. Le brancardier l'avait retourné sur le dos comme le médecin le lui avait demandé. Une intraveineuse était déjà installé sur son bras sans qu'il ne se rends compte de rien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Une autre piqûre lui avait été prodiguée en même temps que la perfusion, c'était l'anesthésie. Elle le ferait dormir le temps de l'intervention./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Quelques heures plus tard, il était remonté dans sa chambre, Nathalie se trouvait sur une chaise dans la chambre, elle attendait patiemment le retour de son compagnon./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Quelques minutes tard, le médecin qui avait pratiqué le prélèvement de la moelle osseuse était venu le voir dans sa chambre. Matt se trouvait un peu groggy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Tout s'est bien passé Monsieur Casey./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Appelez moi Matt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Comme je vous le disait, tout s'est bien passé, mon équipe est en train de filtrer ce qui est nécessaire pour votre fils. Est-ce que vous avez mal ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour dire que non./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Ok je vais vous laisser vous reposer et demain vous pourrez rentrer à votre domicile. Il faudra juste que vous preniez un rendez-vous avec un cardiologue, vous avez un souffle au cœur ce qui n'est pas trop grave mais avec votre métier de pompier, il serait souhaitable de vous faire examiner pour savoir si tout va bien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Ce n'est rien de grave un souffle au cœur ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Non ne vous inquiétez pas mais comme je vous le dit dans le cadre de votre métier, ça serait préférable de vous faire examiner par un cardiologue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Merci docteur./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Le lendemain Casey et sa compagne purent sortir de l'hopital, tous les deux avaient aperçus Severide et Dawson dans les parages. Il n'aurait même pas la possibilité de dire bonjour à son fils sans les deux dans les parages./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Le couple était revenu chez le jeune pompier. Il s'était installé dans le canapé, un verre d'eau dans la main droite et dans la main gauche un comprimé antidouleur./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose mon cœur ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Non juste me reposer bébé, je suis fatigué./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Tu sais que le lit est beaucoup mieux que le canapé chéri./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Je sais mais je n'ai pas le courage de m'y installer de suite./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Et si je t'aidait ? Demanda la jeune femme./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Je préfère que tu viennes t'installer à côté de moi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- J'aimerais bien mais je vais pas tarder à aller au boulot./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Oui, c'est vrai que tu travailles./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Ca te déranges ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Non t'en fait pas, je pensais qu'on passerait un peu de temps ensemble./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- J'aurais aimé mais Boden à refusé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Je comprends tout à fait, t'inquiètes pas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Nathalie l'avait embrassé sur le front, c'était plutôt un baiser qui ne ressemblait pas à l'amour que le jeune homme lui portait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"- Si tu savais ce que je suis en train de te préparer. Dit la jeune femme discrètement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Elle l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'il venait de s'endormir dans le canapé. Nathalie quitta l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds et souria à l'idée que le jeu qu'elle menait avec lui depuis 5 ans était sur le point de se finir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"A suivre…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p 


	12. No way

Chapitre 12

Les quelques jours s'étaient transformés en semaines depuis la guérison de leur fils. Ce dernier devait sortir de l'hôpital et fut content de revoir la lumière du jour.

Kelly était bien sur présent à ses côtés. Kelly & Dawson se trouvaient devant la porte de l'hosto, tous les deux semblaient former un beau couple selon les dires de certains de leurs amis.

Mais ça n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Gabby ou même encore celui de Kelly.

Kelly se semblait satisfaire de son statut de quasi célibataire. Aucune attache dans ses relations mais en amitié, c'était autre chose. Il pouvait déployer ses ailes pour ses amis.

Il avait toujours été présent pour Dawson & Thomas et le serait pour toujours pour les deux.

Le jeune lieutenant de l'équipe 3 donnerait sa vie pour la leur.

C'était un ami et rien de plus .

Tandis que du côté de Dawson, son cœur un jour avait appartenu à Casey mais il l'avait piétiné et jeté un nombre incalculable de fois.

C'était la 3eme fois qu'elle était malade depuis ce matin. Les allers-retours jusqu'aux wc de la caserne avaient étés des plus fatiguant.

Sylvie s'était retrouvé au même moment dans les wc, elle avait tiré la chassea d'eau et toutes les deux étaient sortis en même temps.

Dawson était en train de s'essuyer la bouche avec du morceau de papier.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Gabby ?

-Rien, je te promets, je pense que j'ai du manger quelque chose de pas frais ce midi.

La jeune femme savait que quelque chose clochait chez Dawson.

-Moi je sais ce que tu as ! C'est une évidence !

\- Tu jures de ne rien dire ?!

\- Je te jures que je ne dirais rien.

\- J'ai couché avec Casey y a un mois un mois et demi environ. Je crois que je suis enceinte.

\- Mais c'est génial ça.

\- Chut balança la jeune femme secouriste. (Génial ? C'est encore plus compliqué que la première fois.)

\- Je me tais mais comment tu comptes le lui dire ?

\- J'en sais rien encore, je pense que ça fera comme pour la première fois. Je vais devoir partir.

-Sérieusement ? La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir.

\- Sylvie je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. Ca dépendra de tout un tas de choses, il faut juste que ce petit bout décide de s'accrocher.

\- Je sais et je n'en parlerais à personne si c'est ce que tu veux. Je suis tellement contente pour toi.

Pendant ce temps là au même instant et dans le même endroit dans les toilettes des femmes de la caserne 51. Une jeune femme se cachait à l'abri des deux autres femmes pour écouter leur conversation.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Casey, je t'en fait la promesse.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sortit des toilettes et ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'un autre femme était elle aussi dans les wc.

Les semaines s'étaient écoulés aussi vite que les gardes, c'est à dire à la vitesse de la lumière.

Les relations entre les membres de l'équipe de la caserne 51 étaient quasiment revenus à la normal quasiment.

Sauf peu être entre Kelly Severide & Matthew Casey. La relation entre les deux lieutenant laissait à désirer.

Boden avait essayé de mettre un peu d'eau entre les deux mais rien n'y faisait.

Pourtant quand il revenait en arrière rie n'aurait laisser présager ce genre d'événement. Comme disait tendrement sa chère épouse Donna. « On ne peut pas refaire le monde avec des si »

Il avait bon espoir que tout s'apaise avec le temps.

Tous les deux avaient juste de la fierté mal placée.

Matt se trouvait dans son bureau. Les stores qui donnaient sur l'extérieur de la caserne étaient descendus. Le soleil tapait énormément à cette heure avancée de la journée. Son mal de tête s'intensifiait rien qu'en regardant dehors.

Depuis 4 heures du mat', cet invité s'était incrusté. Rien n'avait pu l'arrêter.

Le Tylénol, le café et quelques différents médicaments mais rien de tout ça n'avait pu l'arrêter.

Un pack de glace entouré d'un torchon et le fait de se poser sur son lit avait commencé à le calmer un peu.

Quelques instants plus tard et il avait repointé son nez encore plus fort qu'avant.

Kelly était allé voir Boden pour lui remettre son rapport. Le chef de la brigade 51 était fière pour une fois que le lieutenant de l'échelle 3 fut le premier à remettre son rapport en temps et en heure.

– Kelly, est ce que Casey tu l'as vu depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Il dois être dans son bureau en train de rédiger son rapport ?

\- C'est étrange et je dois bien l'admettre, tu est le premier dans l'heure à l'avoir remis.

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est exact. J'ai besoin de vous voir dans mon bureau.

\- Je vais aller le chercher.

Severide était sortit du bureau et prit la direction de celui de Casey.

il discuta quelques instants avec lui et pris la direction pour aller aux wc quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le jeune pompier du camion 3 avait remarqué les stores baissés et la présence de Casey sur son lit.

Il toqua à la porte d'entrée le lieutenant de l'échelle 81 se leva direct.

\- Casey ça va ?

\- T'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Boden nous demande dans son bureau.

\- Ok laisse moi quelques secondes et j'arrive.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond suivit par quelques vertiges. Son corps lui disait de se remettre sur son lit.

Il alla jusqu'au bureau de Boden mais les murs semblaient s'allonger. Sa vision se faisait floue par moment et l'odeur qui venait de la cuisine lui donnait une irrésistible envie de vomir.

La porte était ouverte et prit la place dans le canapé avec lui un verre d'eau et un comprimé qui se fondait au contact de l'eau.

\- Vu comme ça je pense que ça ne va pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas chef, juste un gros mal de tête qui dure depuis 4 heures ce matin.

\- Ok merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi.

Casey hocha de la tête. Kelly s'installa près de Boden. Malgré les tensions qui régnaient en maitre entre eux, Kelly semblait anxieux pour son ami.

\- Ecoutez tous les deux, je vais faire court, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour essayer de calmer ce qu'il y a entre vous deux. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple mais vous êtes de bon gars. Il faut vraiment que tout ça cesse entre vous deux. Régler vos différents et mettez tout ça derrière vous. Pour le bien de l'équipe et pour vous deux aussi. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire.

Boden remercia ses officiers et il leur fit signe que tous deux pouvaient partir.

Kelly fut le premier à lui serrer la main et à s'excuser, Matt donna aussi une poignée de main et s'excusa à son tour.

Tous les deux s'excusèrent envers leur équipe respectives. Tous savaient ce qui se passait entre les deux lieutenant mais n'en tenaient pas rigueur, ils savaient que tous deux étaient de bons éléments qui sait peu être les meilleurs au sein de la caserne 51.

Casey s'excusa auprès des deux équipes et Dawson remarqua que le jeune homme ne se trouvait pas très bien à la lumière du jour.

Un petit tour aux wc mais n'eu même pas le temps d'apercevoir la tête de son ex-compagne. Elle l'avait suivit jusque là.

Matt prit le premier wc de libre et ferma la porte, accroupi près de la lunette des toilettes qu'il releva et y verser encore une fois le contenu de son estomac mais qui semblait vide.

\- Matt ?

Elle ouvrit un à un les cabines-wc et celle qui était fermé se devait d'être celle ou était enfermé le jeune homme.

-Matt ? Répond moi si te plait.

-ca va ! Je veux juste être tranquille.

\- Ouvre s'il te plaît !

Le jeune homme du ouvrir la porte et vit la tête de la jeune femme. Dawson se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je me sens pas bien, j'ai mal à la tête depuis ce matin, enfin depuis 4 heures ce matin .

Elle lui toucha le front et remarqua qu'il était fiévreux.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, relève toi, tu va rentrer chez toi.

\- Non ça va, c'est juste un mal de tête, c'est tout.

Elle l'aida à se relever et le tourna vers le miroir. Son visage était blanc plus blanc que d'habitude et faisait encore plus ressortir ses cernes.

La jeune femme n'était pas convaincu que ce que le jeune pompier disait.

\- Écoutes, je vais oir le chef et je te raccompagne chez moi.

\- Je t'assures que je vais bien, je vais finir ma garde, je ne veux pas poser de soucis à qui que ce soit.

\- Matt, tu ne poses pas de soucis à qui que ce soit. Tu est malade.

\- Je te promets que ça va !

Mais le pompier demanda à la jeune femme de lui donner la poubelle à côté d'elle. Il essaya de verser le contenu de son estomac sous le regard de Dawson.

La jeune femme sans demander quoi que ce soit alla voir Boden à son bureau.

Ce dernier était en train de taper un rapport à sa hiérarchie.

\- Chef, est ce que je peux prendre le reste de ma journée ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Matt ! Je souhaiterais le ramener à la maison.

\- Pas de soucis, tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Oui, merci encore chef.

Boden était le chef de la caserne 51 mais c'était un homme qui comptait pour eux et eux qui comptaient pour lui.

En accordant le reste de la journée à la jeune femme et au lieutenant, il savait qu'il allait encore en quelque sorte les faire rapprocher encore plus.

Dawson prit la direction des vestiaires et ses affaires ainsi que le lieutenant de la 51.

A suivre…


	13. The over way

Une seule review et aucun commentaire, vous n'aimez pas ? Est ce que je dois continuer, je me demande ? Laissez moi des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez !

Chapitre 13

Dawson était allée jusqu'à sa voiture, elle tenait Matt avec ses deux bras mais ce dernier menaça de tomber malgré que la jeune femme le tienne avec ses deux bras.

La lumière du soleil lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête qu'auparavant. Il devait s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Les battements de son cœur étaient devenus irréguliers et il se demandait si la jeune femme ne les entendaient pas.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si il faut que je reprenne mon souffle.

\- Ok.

Elle l'installa sur le banc en face de la caserne.

\- Je reviens, je vais chercher ma voiture comme ça tu peux te reposer.

\- merci.

Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire mais même sourire lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête. Kelly les avaient vu partir de la caserne et remercia intérieurement Boden de les avoir laissés partir.

Kelly savait bien que malgré tout ça entre eux deux étaient quand même à la base des amis de longue date. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer vis à vis anxieux de son ami.

Une partie de l'équipe de la caserne du 51 se trouvait dans la salle de restauration à prendre quelque chose à manger tant que l'alarme ne sonnait pas pour les envoyer en mission.

Boden avait une feuille devant lui et regarda les membres de son équipe.

– Casey & Dawson seront absents pour le reste de la journée, toi Hermann j'aimerais que tu prennes la place de Casey pour le reste de la garde.

\- Merci chef !

La voiture de Dawson se trouvait juste devant l'entrée, elle priait pour que les camions de la caserne ne sortent pas au même moment qu'elle. La jeune femme fit un petit crochet et se gara juste devant Casey.

\- J'arrive…

Elle sortit de la voiture et envoya un sms à son meilleur ami pour le prévenir. Chose qu'il savait déjà.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, il eut envie de vomir encore. C'était juste de la bile et elle lui brûlait l'intérieur de l'œsophage.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état là.

\- On va y aller.

Elle démarra la voiture en direction de chez elle. Une main sur sa joue pour voir s'il avait toujours de la fièvre.

\- Tu est drôlement brûlant, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. Je l'aurais fai ans.

-Je sais Matthew !

Étrange elle avait prononcé son prénom en entier, enfin il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu ou alors était ce la fièvre.

Son téléphone portable s'était mis à sonner et son interlocuteur au bout du fils entre autre Kelly Severide lui rappelait qu'il allait prendre son fils à l'école et qu'il y resterait jusqu'à temps qu papa ailles mieux. C'est à dire quelques jours tout au plus.

Elle le remercia. Dawson avait presque oublié son fils dans l'équation.

La route jusqu'à l'appartement de Dawson semblait être une éternité pour le jeune homme mais elle n'était qu'à un quart d'heure de la caserne en voiture.

Sa voiture était flambant neuf, les gars de l'équipe avaient tous mis la main à la patte quand ils avaient vu le vieux tas de ferraille que Dawson avait trimbalé depuis la Californie jusqu'à Chicago.

\- Matt ça va ?

Le jeune homme était en train de dormir, sa respiration semblait rapide et ses mains qui tremblaient comme quand il avait été victime d'un hématome épidural. Elle arrêta la voiture sur le bas de la route.

\- Matt

Dawson lui avait pris les mains contre les siennes, toutes deux semblaient froides.

Le jeune pompier sursauta quand elle lui caressa une seconde fois la joue.

\- C'est juste moi ! Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

\- Tout va bien.

Ses mains tremblaient encore.

\- Matt qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- rien.

Il cacha ses mains sous sa veste.

\- On est arrivés ?

\- Pas encore.

La jeune femme remit le contact et elle fit le peu de chemin jusqu'à son appartement. Ses mains tremblaient encore.

Tous deux montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Deuxième étage et porte à droite. La clef dans la serrure. Elle déposa le jeune homme dans un premier temps sur le canapé. Retirant sa veste et ses grosses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas pu quitter.

\- Matt, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non pas faim.

Mais l'estomac de Matt cria le contraire. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques crackers et quand elle fut revenu jusqu'au canapé, la jeune femme remarqua que Casey s'était endormi. La tête sur un de ces gros oreillers qui n'en était pas un. Elle ferma le store pour ne pas laisser entrer la lumière. Avait éteint la plupart de ses lumières dans l'appartement pour que ça fasse un peu moins de lumière.

La jeune femme le réveilla en douceur pour qu'ils puissent aller dans sa chambre. Sa fièvre semblait monter au fur et à mesure.

\- Matt ?

\- Voui

\- On va aller dans ma chambre ça sera plus confortable dans un vrai lit.

\- Veux pas.

Il s'était mis la tête sous la couverture et elle voyait que ses mains tremblaient encore et encore. La jeune femme envoya un sms à Kelly pour lui indiquer que Casey n'était pas en très grande forme.

\- Il a les mains qui tremblent !

-Beaucoup ?

\- Oui il les a cachés sous la couverture pour ne pas que je les vois.

\- C'est tout lui quand il fait de la fièvre, ses mains tremblent beaucoup en général.

\- Ok merci.

La jeune femme n'éteignit pas son téléphone, elle devait envoyer un sms à Boden pour lui dire que demain ils ne seraient pas au boulot car Matt était malade.

\- Matthew si te plaît, on va aller dans la chambre.

Elle ouvrit la couverture et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Matt semblait être un petit enfant terrifié. Elle le voyait clairement quand Thomas faisait des cauchemars. C'était le même portrait que son fils.

Dawson connaissait bien Matt et savait ce qu'il avait enduré dans sa vie mais là un morceau de son cœur s'était comment dire arraché.

Dans sa salle de bain, elle trouva le thermomètre qu'on mettait juste sur le front pour prendre la température.

A suivre…

Vous pensez que ses mains tremblent à cause de la température ou autre chose ?


	14. My world is empty

Chapitre 14

Dans sa salle de bain, elle trouva le thermomètre qu'on mets juste sur le front pour prendre la température.

Le thermomètre commençait à grimper dangereusement jusqu'à s'arrêter à 38,9°C, elle entendit le jeune homme gémir de douleur.

Dawson se mit juste à ses côtés, une main sur sa joue pour tenter de calmer son ex-compagnon.

-Doucement c''est moi Gaby ! Tu as mal quelque part ?

Le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais secouait la tête pour dire que non.

\- Matt mon cœur ! On va aller prendre une douche, tu as beaucoup de fièvre et le meilleur moyen, c'est de te rafraîchir.

Dawson s'était mis en tête d'aller avec Casey dans la salle de bain mais Casey faisait son poids et comme par enchantement il se laissa facilement manipuler par la jeune femme, comme si ce dernier savait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Tous deux s'étaient levés pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, elle mit le jeune homme sur un banc qui se trouvait devant le lavabo.

\- C'est le banc que Thomas se sert pour se laver les dents le matin.

Gabby essaya de capter son attention mais vu dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, c'était peine perdue.

Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt et remarqua quelques bleus à la fin de la colonne vertébrale et quelques bleus sur le côté juste en dessous des côtes.

-Merde Matt, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

La jeune femme prit son téléphone portable et commença a prendre des photos des endroits où elle avait vu les bleus.

\- Je suis désolé Matt !

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et installa le jeune homme dans la baignoire. Il hurla encore plus que prévu mais 5 bonnes minutes plus tard, il s'était calmé.

\- Matt est ce que ça va ?

-Voulait pas te faire de mal. Gémis t'il sous la douche. Je t'aime encore.

-Chut ! La voix de la jeune femme réussit à le calmer.

Quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle l'aimait aussi et Dieu sais que ça pouvait être triste de le voir dans cet état là. Les bleus qu'il avait sur le corps semblaient avoir une origine mais il fallait qu'elle le découvre sans brusquer le jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime encore, encore Gabby ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Une grande serviette autour de sa taille et une autre pour l'essuyer.

Doucement elle le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il devait y avoir dans ses placards un tee shirt et un caleçon qui devaient lui appartenir.

Elle les lui enfila et l'installa sous la couette. La fièvre devait certainement avoir baissé après une douche à la bonne température.

\- Est ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Une soupe où un yaourt ?

\- Non pas faim, merci.

\- Matt, il faut que tu manges quelque chose au moins. Ton estomac gargouille. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'a pas mangé ?

\- Deux jours.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme soucieuse de la santé du jeune homme.

\- Pas faim, mal au ventre.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

\- T'était fâché contre moi.

La jeune femme s'était souvenue de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques semaines auparavant.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça.

-Non, je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai mal.

Elle remarqua encore quelques bleus sur le ventre, ils n'étaient pas là quand elle l'avait aidé à s'essuyer.

\- ça te fait mal quand j'appuie ?

\- Ne me touche pas.

Matt prit les mains de la jeune femme et les enleva de sa poitrine. C'était tellement douloureux quand elle l'efflorait.

\- Matt si te plaît, dit moi quelque chose ? Tu dois avoir certainement quelques côtes de cassé.

– Non ça va te promets.

\- Je vais te préparer une bonne soupe et tu verra ça ira mieux.

\- J'ai pas faim.

Il se leva quasi brusquement du lit de la jeune femme comme un lion qui semblait avoir peur de sa partenaire. Quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement du jeune homme et ce n'était pas la présence de la mère de son fils dont il avait peur mais d'autre chose.

\- Matt ?

Malgré la douleur et la fièvre, il avait pris son pantalon et une veste qui se trouvait sur la chaise près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

\- Je dois retourner chez moi Nathalie m'attends.

\- Matt, tu n'est pas sérieux ?

\- Si, je t'aime encore mais j'aime Nathalie encore plus.

Il referma la porte de l'appartement de Dawson sans un dernier regard pour la jeune femme. Tout s'était écroulé en un peu moins de deux heures.

Elle prit la première chose qu'elle trouva, un cadre avec une photo d'elle et de Thomas et le balança quand il referma la porte de l'appartement.

A suivre…


	15. Exit

Chapitre 15

Le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Son téléphone qu'elle avait posé sur la table de nuit n'avait pas cessé de sonner depuis une bonne heure environ.

Le chef Boden et Kelly se partageaient les appels sur son téléphone mais aucun de la part de Matt.

La première chose qu'elle fit ce fut d'appeler son chef.

Dawson composa le numéro de la caserne et tomba directement sur Boden.

\- Dawson est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda le chef de la caserne 51

\- Oui tout va bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu te souviens que tu devais m'appeler hier soir pour me tenir au courant.

Elle se leva de son lit et commença à tourner en rond au pied de son lit.

\- Oui, je suis désolé mais je me suis endormie juste avant le journal de 20 heures.

\- Pas grave, est ce que Matt va mieux ?

\- Oui ça va mais je pense qu'il a besoin de prendre quelques jours de repos, il est pas très en forme.

La jeune femme ne savait pas mentir et Boden le découvrirait bientôt.

\- Pas de soucis, je te laisse tranquille, prends ta journée.

\- merci beaucoup à demain !

La jeune femme raccrocha le téléphone portable et composa sur le bout des doigts celui de son meilleur ami. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le sentait.

\- Kelly Severide, je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous répondre maintenant, laissez moi un message après le bip sonore.

Bip Sonore de la messagerie de Kelly.

Dawson lui demanda de le rappeler quand la réunion serait terminée, chose qu'il fit dans les quelques minutes après.

\- Dawson, c'est moi !

La jeune femme était en pleurs au téléphone.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Calme toi, je suis là.

Elle reprit son souffle quand elle entendit la voix de son meilleur ami qui l'apaisait.

\- Est ce que Matt est à la caserne ?

\- Non, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Hier soir deux heures après que l'on soit allé chez moi, il est parti !

\- C'est qu'il allait bien ?

Chose qui lui semblait bizarre car elle lui avait envoyé un texto pour lui dire que Matt n'était pas bien et qu'elle ne savait pas si demain elle serait de retour au boulot et qu'il fallait qu'elle rappelle Boden. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite.

\- Non, il est retourné chez lui et j'ai essayé de le joindre mais je tombe sur sa messagerie.

\- T'en fait pas, je suis sur que tout va bien.

Kelly remarqua la présence de la soit disant fiancée de Matt à son bureau.

\- Elle est là.

\- Ok alors c'est que tout va bien, je te laisse, je crois que tout va bien.

Et elle raccrocha à son tour.

Kelly semblait être désappointé par l'attitude de Dawson. Encore une autre chose plus étonnante la présence de Casey sur les lieux de son travail, frais et dispo alors qu'hier il n'était pas en état de venir travailler.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien ? Remarqua lui aussi Hermann.

Son collègue et ami avait remarqué la même chose que lui quand Casey fit son apparition devant eux.

\- Vous comprenez quelque chose ? Demanda Mouch lui aussi étonné.

-ça va Matt ? Demanda Boden tout aussi étonné de le voir comme les pompiers de la 51.

\- Vous en faîtes une tête, on dirait que vous avez vu un mort vivant ?

\- D'après ce que Gabby nous a raconté, tu n'était pas en forme hier soir.

\- Gabby était vraiment gentille de m'avoir aidé hier soir mais je vais mieux, je vous rassure.

Mais les membres de l'équipe du 51 savaient que Matt n'était pas un menteur. Qu'il était le mec le plus honnête de la caserne 51.

\- Matt, est ce que tu est sur que tout va bien ?

Son visage le trahissait à moitié, ses cernes étaient plus présentes que d'habitude et sa main s'était posé sur le côté droit comme pour arrêter une douleur.

L'alarme retentit pour prévenir qu'un incendie était en train de débuter dans le quartier nord de Chicago. L'équipe du camion 81 ainsi que le secours 3 était en route et les deux ambulanciers.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement à Casey et ça Kelly aurait pu le parier. 5 bonnes minutes plus tard et ils étaient présents sur les lieux du sinistre.

Matt prit en charge son équipe comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et tous se mirent au travail. Kelly tenta de surveiller son meilleur ami d'un coin de l'œil pendant l'intervention mais ne pu pas totalement.

Il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver, une fenêtre du troisième étage explosa au contact du feu et un homme de la compagnie 51 qui avait traversé en même temps que la fenêtre venait d'atterrir en bas du trottoir. Une petite marre de sang commença à s'écouler en haut de la tête du pompier.

A suivre…


	16. The power of Friendship

Personne ne veut lire la fanfic ? Je pense que c'est parce que les chapitres sont plus petits mais je vais essayer de faire plus grand si ça peut vous rassurer. Si vous pouviez me laisser quelques reviews pour me dire que vous appréciez !

Chapitre 16

Il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver, une fenêtre du troisième étage explosa au contact du feu et un homme de la compagnie 51 avait traversé en même temps la fenêtre car le feu était tellement violent qu'il le fit atterrir en bas du trottoir.

Une petite marre de sang commença à s'écouler en haut de la tête du pompier.

Les deux ambulanciers dont Sylvie coururent jusqu'à Casey. La jeune femme eu le réflexe de prendre son cou pour l'immobiliser et éviter une possible paralysie des membres inférieurs. Son collègue avait prit le collier cervical et lui avait mis autour du cou.

Casey venait de reprendre ses esprits quand ils étaient dans l'ambulance en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Kelly avait pu rentrer dans l'ambulance après tout il n'était que le lieutenant du secours 3. Il vit quelques bonnes grosses minutes plus tard son ami et collègue se réveiller de la chute qu'il avait faite.

\- Comment est ce que tu te sens ? Demanda t'il bien qu'il savait la vérité.

Casey ne répondit pas dans les minutes qui suivirent. Le jeune lieutenant du camion 3 se demandait si ce n'était pas la conséquence de la chute mais Casey répliqua qu'il allait bien.

Il montra à ses amis que ses membres inférieurs n'étaient pas paralysés comme ils avaient laissés suggérés mais il sentit une douleur émaner de son crâne.

\- Ta tension est basse et il semblerait que tu est deux côtes de cassés en plus de ta plaie au crâne.

\- Deux côtes de cassés ?

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué quelques bleus mais ils sont anciens !

Kelly dévisagea discrètement Brett et tous les deux se comprirent dans la minute qui suivit.

L'ambulance était arrivé quelques secondes au mémorial de Chicago suivit des camions 81 et celui du secours 3 ainsi que la voiture de Boden.

Deux infirmières et un médecin des urgences prirent en charge l'ambulance qui venait d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée des urgences.

\- Traumatisme crânien lié à une chute du 3eme étage ainsi qu'une plaie à l'arrière du crane, tension assez basse.

\- Merci on va le prendre en charge.

Le médecin et les deux infirmières le firent entrer dans la salle des urgences mais Casey ne se laissa pas faire quand ils le prirent en charge.

\- Doucement lieutenant.

Le médecin colla le jeune homme au brancard et lui fit mal mais sans le vouloir sur le côté droit. L'endroit où il avait un bleu.

Brett & Severide s'étaient retrouvés quelques secondes plus tard, le collègue de Sylvie était allé chercher à la cafétéria un café.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai remarqué quelques bleus quand on a voulu le soigner. Tu sais d'où viens ces bleus ?

\- J'ai une idée d'ou viens ces bleus mais il ne faut pas mettre qui que ce soit dans la confidence. Ça concerne Nathalie la copine de Cassey.

\- Quoi cette folle ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, je vais prévenir Dawson que Casey est à l'hosto mais promets moi de n'en parler à personne.

\- Promis.

Le médecin revient quelques secondes plus tard pour tenir l'équipe du 51 au courant !

\- Il a de la chance à par quelques contusions du à la chute, il va plutôt bien. On le garde en observation pour cette nuit et demain il pourra rentrer.

\- Est ce qu'on peu le voir ? Demanda Kelly.

\- Oui mais pas plus de deux en même temps.

Kelly & Sylvie furent les deux premiers à lui rendre visite dans sa chambre. Ils y entrèrent et le virent en train de dormir.

Son visage était semblable à ce matin et il semblait avoir caché ses mains sous sa couverture. Brett s'approcha de lui et embrassa le front du pompier. Elle fit signe à Kelly que oui.

Le jeune homme se réveilla quelques secondes après que la jeune femme s'était assise dans une chaise.

-Hey comment vas tu ?

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'après le médecin.

\- Tu nous a fait sacrément peur tu sais, ne recommence plus une chose pareil.

\- Je suis désolé

Il baissa la tête comme s'il avait été pris en faute.

-Casey, qu'est ce qui se passse ?

Les larmes coulaient au coin des yeux du jeune pompiers de la 51eme.

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- On le sait bien, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Doucement Casey, je suis là avec Kelly, on ne veut pas de mal.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux comme pour échapper à un cauchemar. Il voyait Nathalie à la place de Brett.

\- Je suis désolé Nathalie, je suis désolé Nathalie, je t'aime, je ne voulait pas te faire ça.

Brett eu plus de mal à le calmer et Kelly s'approcha de lui.

\- Matt, c'est Sylvie et c'est pas Nathalie.

Le jeune lieutenant de la 51 s'enfonça encore plus dans son oreiller et trouva enfin la paix dans le sommeil.

Sylvie sortit presque en pleurs tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe souhaitaient le voir mais le pompier du camion de sauvetage 3 leur indiqua que Casey était en train de dormir et qu'ils auraient du mal à parler avec lui.

Tous sans exception durent rentrer à la caserne le temps de finir la garde et Kelly envoya un sms à Dawson pour le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Il était aux alentours de 20 heures quand les gars avaient fini leur garde, Kelly avait reçu un coup de téléphone dans sa voiture qui lui indiquait que son ami Casey était parti de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Le jeune lieutenant sourit au coup de téléphone que l'infirmière des urgences lui avait passé. Quelques personnes savaient que Casey avait en horreur les hôpitaux de Chicago sauf quand il avait été obligé d'y rester car sa situation ne permettait pas de sortir.

\- Sacré Matt !

Il téléphona à sa meilleure amie Dawson qui était en train de finir de dîner avec son fils. Elle n'avait mangé qu'une part de pizza et répondit directement à Kelly.

\- Comment tu vas ?

Quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- ça va.

Le silence qu'elle avait établi avant de répondre à Kelly ne le satisfaisait pas et il était conscient qu'elle n'était pas très bien.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu ne devinera jamais cette fois ci ?

\- Matt ?

\- Oui il est parti de l'hosto y a une bonne demi heure environ.

Elle esquissa un sourire à la pensée que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé s'était enfui de l'hôpital. Dawson le remercia de l'avoir tenu au courant et lui expliqua qu'elle allait se coucher dans pas longtemps. Kelly aurait voulut venir la voir mais Dawson était fatigué. Elle le lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de sa présence dans sa vie comme celle de son fils.

\- Je comprends, bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et fut deçu du comportement de Dawson mais avait en quelque sorte compris. Il en avait certainement trop fait et elle lui demandait de prendre de la distance avec lui.

Kelly avait pu prendre la route en direction de chez lui, Kidd avait décidé de lui remonter le moral avec une soirée dans un resto chic en dehors de la ville.

Thomas était au lit vers 20 heures 30, il s'était écroulé de fatigue. Tandis que Dawson qui avait pour la première fois envoyer bouler son meilleur ami Kelly Severide.

On cognait à la porte de son appartement. Il était aux alentours de 23 heures quand la personne cognait de plus en plus fort.

\- Oui, j'arrive laissa entendre à la personne qui l'avait réveillé.

Elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua la présence de Casey à l'entrée de son appartement.

3 heure s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital. On était en été mais les températures pouvaient redescendre en dessous de 20°C pendant la nuit.

\- Casey ?

Le jeune homme était quasiment sur le point de s'écrouler quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement.

A suivre…


	17. Angels

Chapitre 17

Elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua la présence de Casey à l'entrée de son appartement.

3 heure s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital. On était en été mais les températures pouvaient redescendre en dessous de 20°C pendant la nuit.

\- Casey ?

Le jeune homme était quasiment sur le point de s'écrouler quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement.

-Casey ?

Ce dernier s'était écroulé en faisant beaucoup de bruit, elle espérait que ça n'avait pas réveille leur fils.

Elle eut du mal à le relever et essaya de le réveiller. Il prit appuie sur la jeune femme et tous les deux se trouvaient près de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Dawson lui enleva sa veste et ses chaussures ainsi que son pantalon. Il se retrouva quasiment en petite tenue et jura que c'était pas de sa faute.

\- Matt mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

Elle lui embrassa le front et remarqua qu'il était encore très chaud. Elle lui enleva son tee shirt et remarqua les bleus que Sylvie avait fait remarquer à Kelly.

\- Mon Dieu Matt ! lança t'elle doucement.

23 heures passés, elle envoya un message à Boden en s'excusant de ne pas être présente demain mais qu'elle était fatigué.

Le plan marcha comme prévu puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il lui proposa de prendre quelques jours de congés ce qui l'arrangea pas mal.

\- merci lança t'elle par sms à l'attention de son chef.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre un gant de toilette et elle le mouilla, revint vers Casey qui dormait à poing fermés.

Quand on avait un traumatisme crânien, il était recommandé de ne pas faire dormir la personne mais Matt s'était assoupi et Dawson veillerait sur lui une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle prit son téléphone portable et commença à faire quelques recherches concernant Nathalie. Elle ne l'avait pas demandé à son frangin trop peur de se faire engueuler.

La jeune femme voulait la jouer à la Dawson.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les téléphones portables étaient quasiment mis en mode ne pas déranger. Le téléphone de Matt avait sonné une bonne partie de la matinée, c'était Boden.

Elle prit le téléphone de Casey et songea à lui téléphoner mais ce dernier n'était pas réveillé et semblait dormir profondément.

Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et fit le numéro de téléphone et tomba sur la dénommée Nathalie, cette dernière lui passa le responsable donc Boden. Ce dernier ferma la porte de son bureau pour se trouver seul.

Hermann semblait vouloir voir Boden mais ce dernier lui demanda de venir plus tard. Dawson se trouvait à présent tout seul.

Nathalie était partie dans les toilettes et avait le téléphone fixe de la station, elle y colla un petit appareil et pu profiter de la conversation entre Boden & Dawson.

\- Chef si je vous ai envoyé le message hier soir, c'est que Casey s'est enfui de l'hôpital hier soir et qu'il est chez moi à présent !

\- Ok donc c'est pour ça que tu m'a dit être fatigué ?

– Oui en quelque sorte, je suis désolé de vous avoir menti mais quelque chose ne va pas depuis quelques jours et j'ai peur pour Casey.

\- Je comprends mais est ce que Kelly est au courant ?

\- Oui mais le soucis, c'est que j'ai envoyé boulé Kelly car j'étais sur les nerfs.

\- D'accord, est ce que tu veux que je lui en parles ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

\- Écoute, je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Casey quand il a commencé à sortir avec Nathalie que je ne la voyait pas d'un bn goût dans la caserne. Mais il m'a supplié de l'engager après le départ à la retraite de Connie malheureusement ça ne se passe pas comme je voudrais.

\- Je comprends chef mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment mais je sais que tu devrais prendre soin de Matt, c'est un bon gars qui mérite tout ton amour.

\- Je sais, merci chef.

– Écoute laissez vous quelques jours à tous les deux pour qu'il se repose et tu n'a qu'a m'a tenir au courant de son état et moi j'en parlerais à Kelly si tu veux bien.

\- D'accord, je vous remercie chef…

Nathalie était revenue des toilettes où elle avait écouté toute la conversation entre Boden & Dawson et était retournée à son bureau comme si de rien n'était, aucune émotion lui avait traversé le visage quand elle était revenue à sa place initiale.

Dawson était revenue dans la chambre et remarqua que son compagnon était en train de dormir encore profondément.

La jeune femme se glissa dans le lit et lui glissa un baiser sur la joue. Il ouvrit un œil et encore un autre et remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait pas à l'hôpital.

-Bonjour.

Il se releva et crut avoir un autre cauchemar quand il remarqua la présence de Nathalie à la place de Dawson dont elle avait récupéré la voix.

\- Doucement Casey, c'est moi Gabby !

Il secoua la tête et susurra un « ouch » car sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Dawson lui passa une main sur sa joue et sur son front pour l'apaiser.

Ses yeux lui indiquaient que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il posa la tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme comme pour se rassurer.

\- Matt ça va mon cœur ?

\- Je suis désolé pour avant-hier.

\- Ce n'est rien. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé mon cœur ?

Elle lui désigna les côtes de cassés ainsi que les bleus qui jonchaient presque toute sa poitrine.

Il était en train de se mordre la lèvre supérieure.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter sans crainte, je ne suis pas Nathalie.

\- Je t'aime Gabriella Dawson et je suis désolé de t'avoir largué comme ça.

\- Écoutes tout est déjà bien loin, je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, j'aurais du jamais partir comme ça moi non plus. Je t'aime Matt aussi.

Elle lui montra l'alliance qui était sur la chaîne et qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Matt fit la même chose que la jeune femme et lui montra lui aussi l'alliance qui se trouvait sur la chaîne autour de son cou.

\- Matt, je ne suis pas la plus douée pour te faire un discours ou quelque chose de ce genre mais je t'aime et je veux si tu veux toi aussi faire un petit bout de chemin avec moi. Je te promets qu'on sera heureux tous les deux.

Le jeune homme s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Dawson.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est mon discours, c'est ça, il ne t'a pas plus ?

Le jeune lieutenant de la 51 hocha la tête pour dire que non.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon coeur ?

\- Elle me bats !

La jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche choquée par ce que Casey lui avait dit.

\- Mon coeur ? Et les côtes qui sont cassés ?

\- Elle m'a donné un grand coup de poing dedans.

\- Mais mon coeur, c'est pas vrai ? Dit moi que c'est pas vrai ?

\- Si malheureusement !

Elle le prit dans ses bras essayant de le bercer.

\- Je suis là et je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Elle lui caressa le front.

\- Tu est sur que ça va ? Tu as chaud ?

\- Non je te promets que ça va !

\- Matt ? Tu peux tout me dire à moi, tu comprends ?

\- J'ai encore un peu mal.

\- Ok, je vais aller nous préparer un petit déjeuner à tous les deux, j'ai déjà amené Thomas à l'école. On va être tranquille aujourd'hui. Par contre Boden est au courant que tu est à la maison.

\- Tu l'a prévenue ?

\- Oui.

Elle se retourna et fit face à la fenêtre sans révéler à son compagnon que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il se leva du lit et pris place à côté de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien mon coeur, c'est juste que j'ai poussé le bouchon trop loin avec Kelly hier. Je me suis brouillée avec lui.

\- Toi & Kelly ?

\- Te moque pas.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Je sais c'est juste que…

Elle s'écroula en pleurs dans les bras de son compagnon.

\- Je suis sur que ça va aller, Kelly t'aime énormément, tu est son ami et il est le parrain de notre fils.

\- Je sais, je voulait te le dire depuis quelques jours mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien de grave, tu te souviens de la nuit que nous avons passés ensemble ?

\- Oui, est ce que tu veux dire que tu ?

\- On va avoir un bébé toi & moi !

-Serieux ?

\- Je suis très sérieuse à ce sujet là.

\- Tu ne va pas t'enfuir ?

\- Matt ?

\- Désolé ça m'a échappé !

Il pleura une seconde fois : « C'est juste que j'ai cru te perdre la première fois »

\- Je suis là et je vais pas m'enfuir encore. Je reste pour de bon.

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que tu as du subir à cause de moi.

\- Matt, je sais que tu t'en veux pour beaucoup de choses mais c'est fini tout ça à présent. On va repartir sur de bonnes bases toi & moi. On se doit d'être honnêtes entre toi & moi.

\- Oui, on se doit bien ça.

\- Si quelque chose ne va pas on doit se le dire de suite.

-D'accord.

Le jeune homme se rallongea sur le lit, la nouvelle l'avait ravie.

\- ça te fait plaisir au moins ?

\- si ça me fait plaisir ? Je suis heureux. C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis que je suis dans ce bas monde. Thomas et maintenant un autre bébé. Je suis heureux car je vais pouvoir fonder ma propre famille maintenant et il était temps.

A suivre...


	18. Alive

Peu de reviews mais ça fait toujours plaisir

Chapitre 18

Tous les deux avaient repris le travail après les quelques jours de repos accordés par le chef Boden. Casey avait profité de ces quelques jours pour régler les détails de sa relation avec Nathalie. Matt lui avait laissé son ancien appartement en échange de ne plus lui adresser la parole que ce soit au boulot où ailleurs.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux devant la porte d'entrée de la caserne, les amis et les collègues les attendaient pour les prendre dans leurs bras. Tous sauf Kelly qui donna la main à Casey et ne fit pas de câlin à Dawson.

Boden lança un regard à Casey, ce dernier savait ce qu'il se passait entre les deux ex meilleurs amis.

\- C'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux !

\- Merci chef !

\- Est ce que je peux vous voir dans mon bureau ? Demanda t'il au couple.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien de grave, j'aimerais juste vous parler, c'est tout !

Casey & Dawson se trouvaient tous les deux dans le vestiaire où se trouvaient leur casier.

\- Je me demande ce que veut Boden ?

\- Je pense que ce n'est rien de grave.

\- J'espère car je commence à avoir peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver. Répondit Dawson.

Le jeune lieutenant de la 51 une fois habillé s'aventura prés des vestiaires des femmes et y entra.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Gabby ?

\- Tu te souviens quand j'ai voulu devenir pompier ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Le souvenir remontait à plus de 10 ans en arrière.

\- Oui mais cette fois çi tu n'est pas avec moi ! Tu est aux ambulances !

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur, peur qu'on me transfère dans une autre unité. Ici j'y est ma famille, mes amis.

Hermann s'aventura lui aussi dans le vestiaire des femmes.

\- ravi de vous revoir les gars !

\- On est ravis tous les deux.

-Gabby, tu as une mine splendide.

-Merci

Cindy & moi avons décidé de faire un barbecue ce week-end. On s'est dit que ça serait bien d'inviter quelques amis à la maison juste pour le plaisir.

\- Pas de soucis pour nous en tout cas. Déclara Casey.

\- Ça fera du bien de se retrouver entre nous pour une fois après les quelques mois que nous avons eu. Alors comme ça tu as eu tellement peur de l'hosto que tu t'est enfui, c'est une première.

Casey rigola jaune mais pas méchamment.

\- Je suis désolé Casey, c'est juste que ça m'a fait rire sur le coup, c'est la première fois que j'entends que quelqu'un s'enfuit de l'hosto.

\- ca sera la première et la dernière fois si tu ne t'en va pas Hermann.

Hermann avait très bien compris que ce n'était pas le genre de chose à raconter à son lieutenant et il recula pour se diriger vers la salle de restauration.

\- On va voir Boden ?

\- Oui il nous attends !

Casey & Gabby prirent le chemin en direction du bureau de leur chef et ami. Casey referma la porte en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le bureau qu'avait été celui de Nathalie était à présent vide.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe chef ?

\- Comme tu as pu le voir Casey, le bureau de Nathalie est vide, elle a démissionné ce matin même quand elle a su que vous reveniez tous les deux.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est sérieux. Ton frère…

Boden désigna Gabby.

-Antonio à fait quelques recherches et me les a apportés au bureau mais quand elle a vu ton frère ce matin, elle a décidé après sa visite de démissionner.

La sonnerie de l'alarme pour un départ de feu sonna quelques secondes plus tard et Boden n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la suite au couple.

\- Plus tard si vous le voulez bien.

Tous les acquiescent et ils se rendirent sur le lieu d'un gros carambolage. Dawson jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Kelly se trouvait mais il ne tourna pas la tête quand l'ambulance était sur le point de partir. Il prit a son tour le commandement du camion de secours 3 et suivit ses autres collègues sur le lieu du carambolage.

Boden sortit de son bureau, il n'était pas appelé pour une fois sur les lieux d'une intervention et pourrait souffler.

\- Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre…

Gabby se trouvait dans l'ambulance avec Sylvie, toutes deux étaient sur la route du carambolage qu'il y avait lieu près de la sortie d'autoroute.

\- Je suis trop contente de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi alors comment ça va ?

\- bah écoute ça va bien mieux depuis que tu est revenue en fait ! Quand vous n'étiez pas là, c'était morose, le chef s'est disputé un nombre incalculable de fois avec Nathalie. Elle est très dangereuse !

\- Oh oui, je l'ai bien vu sur Matt ce qu'elle pouvait faire, regarde mon téléphone portable.

Dawson lui donna son code pour désactiver la sécurité et regarda les photos comme le lui avait indiqué Dawson.

La jeune femme fut choqué de ce qu'elle y trouva.

\- C'est elle qui à fait ça ? Tous ces bleus ?

\- Oui !

\- Je t'en fait la promesse, elle ne le touchera plus ! Je vais en parler à Antonio dés qu'on aura fini la garde.

\- Merci beaucoup, tu est inestimable pour moi. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme amie.

Le carambolage n'était juste qu'un simple accrochage entre deux voitures, un peu de tôle froissée et quelques bleus et bosses mais rien de plus.

Les victimes n'étaient pas d'accord pour un trajet en ambulance et les deux jeunes femmes de l'ambulance étaient de retour à la caserne 51.

Matt regarda la jeune femme et remarqua les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal sans le savoir.

A suivre…


	19. Falling

Chapitre 19

Matt s'était retrouvé dans les toilettes et s'était passé un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ses mains tremblaient encore et encore. Le jeune homme avait beau les secouer pour essayer d'atténuer les tremblements mais rien n'y faisait.

-Putain qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ce n'était pas son genre, il avait juste envie de casser le miroir qui se trouvait en face de lui. Casey n'avait pas écouté sa bonne conscience, il avait tapé du poing et cassé une seconde fois le miroir dans les wc.

Dawson & Kelly entendirent le bruit puisqu'ils se trouvaient à côté. Le jeune homme s'était recroquevillé dans un coin sombre dans la pièce.

-Matt, c'est moi Dawson, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Regarde moi ?

Elle posa la main sur son front.

-Regarde moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Matt si te plaît.

Le jeune homme semblait comme tétanisé par ce qui se passait.

\- Kelly, appelle Boden et demande lui de venir ici.

Le second lieutenant de la caserne 51 fit un petit footing et appela Boden urgence. Ce dernier avait compris la situation.

Mais personne n'avait pu le faire revenir à la réalité.

\- La meilleure chose à faire, c'est de l'amener à l'hôpital. Répondit Boden.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Boden, Matt si tu nous aidait à dire ce qui se passe pour t'aider ?

Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux pour ainsi dire comme si le mot hôpital avait eu un effet sur lui.

\- Ça va juste fatigué. Juste fatigué.

Il se frotta les yeux avec sa main droite pleine de sang mais Gabby l'empêcha car sa main était pleine de sang.

\- Ok lève toi, on va aller faire un petit tour à l'hôpital.

\- Non veut pas aller faire un tour à l'hôpital.

\- On y va pas alors mais il faut soigner ta main et voir si ce n'est pas cassé.

\- Ça va, c'est pas cassé me suis juste fait mal.

\- Mon cœur tu n'est pas bien, on va rentrer à la maison.

\- D'accord mais le chef ne va pas être content.

\- Y a pas de soucis Matt, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital juste pour ta main, Dawson t'accompagne.

\- D'accord.

Le jeune homme se leva du coin où il se trouvait et Brett entoura sa main avec une compresse et une bande. Les tremblements s'étaient arrêtés.

Il avait repris conscience de la situation.

\- Dawson ?

\- Je suis là ! Tout va bien.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- A toi de nous le dire.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé.

-Écoutes Casey, tu devrais aller à l'hosto pour soigner ta main, tu n'a qu'a reprendre quelques jours de plus tout va bien.

\- Non ça ira, je serais au poste à la prochaine garde.

\- Ok, Dawson tu l'accompagnes ?

\- Oui pas de soucis, merci chef.

La jeune femme pris leurs affaires, Dawson était revenu dans la salle de restauration et de repos/tv. Casey s'était posé devant la télévision, il avait la tête penchée et les yeux de fermés. Juste en train de dormir.

-Matt ! La jeune femme était en train de lui caresser la joue. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls.

\- C'est moi, je te jures que j'ai rien fait Nathalie.

\- Matt, ce n'est que moi mon cœur, Nathalie n'est pas là. On va aller au Chicago Med et vérifier que tout aille bien pour ta main.

Le jeune lieutenant du camion 81 s'était levé et avait suivit la jeune femme jusque à sa voiture qui prit la direction de l'hosto.

Une infirmière et un médecin avaient pris en charge Matt. Le médecin était sortit de la salle d'examen une bonne heure plus tard. Les clichés de la radio de sa main se trouvaient sur le lit à côté de lui.

\- Docteur ?

Le jeune médecin se retourna vers la compagne de Casey.

\- Pas de fracture de la main ni de tendons arrachés mais quelques points de suture necessaires et il sera comme neuf.

Le docteur du Chicago Med entraîna Dawson dans les couloirs de la salle des urgences.

\- Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

\- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

\- Juste que j'ai remarqué que ses pupilles étaient dilatés et que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Je le trouve très bizarre depuis quelques temps à vrai dire.

\- Je peux faire une prise de sang pour savoir si quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Oui sans soucis.

Le médecin était revenu vers le lieutenant du 51.

\- Je vais vous faire une prise de sang car quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous fumez ?

\- Non

\- Vous vous droguez ?

\- Non plus. Je me sens pas trop bien depuis quelques jours.

\- Vous avez mal quelque part ?

\- Des douleurs à l'estomac de temps à autre.

\- Est ce que vous pouvez me dire ou ça fait mal ?

\- Là

Le jeune pompier du 51 lui montra tout son ventre.

\- Ok, on va faire une prise de sang et voir ce qui ne va pas.

\- Vous pensez qu'une prise de sang indiquerait où j'ai mal ? Alors que je suis venue vous voir avec une main blessée.

\- Oui, je sais mais vous avez dit que vous aviez mal à l'estomac et je veux m'assurer que tout ailles bien pour vous si tout va bien, je vous relâche.

Le médecin était revenu vers Dawson.

\- Je vais essayer de le garder ici quelques heures car je le trouve pas très en forme. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Est-ce qu'il boit ?

\- Juste un ou deux verres mais ça ne fait pas de lui un alcoolique. Je pense que son ancienne compagne l'a certainement drogué sans qu'il ne se rends compte.

\- Bien, on va vérifier tout ça aussi.

Le médecin donna ses ordres sur le dossier qu'il avait ouvert pour Matt et demanda à l'infirmière de pratiquer une prise de sang sur le jeune homme. Dawson était revenue vers lui.

\- Mon coeur, l'infirmière va te faire prise de sang pour vérifier que tout va bien et ensuite si ça va ils te laissent sortir de là.

\- D'accord.

Les larmes de la jeune femme semblaient voir encore tomber mais elle les chassa à nouveau. Matt avait posé sa tête contre la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer cet homme.

Matt tressaillit quand elle l'avait piqué pour lui prélever du sang. Le jeune lieutenant avait en horreur les hopitaux depuis toujours.

\- C'est fini.

Elle lui caressa la tête et l'embrassa.

A suivre…


	20. Me and I

Chapitre 20

Tous les deux étaient à présents rentrés chez la jeune femme. Thomas était avec la nounou, ils étaient en train de jouer à un jeu de société.

-C'est toi la menteuse !

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi et que ce n'est pas toi ?

-ça j'en sais rien ! Mais je suis sur que c'est toi !

-menteur !

Dawson & Casey étaient tous les deux rentrés. Thomas était surpris que ses deux parents soient rentrés de bonne heure.

Il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi.

\- Salut maman & papa. Qu'est ce qui se passe papa ? Tu t'est fait mal ?

\- C'est rien poussin, papa s'est fait un petit bobo au boulot mais rien de grave.

\- Tu as mal papa ?

\- non ça va mon poussin.

Nadia la nounou de Thomas s'était éclipsé sans demander ses restes.

\- Merci beaucoup Nadia à demain !

\- A demain Mme Dawson !

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Gaby, je te l'ai déjà dit !

\- A demain Gaby.

-A demain bonne soirée.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son fils.

\- Alors et ta journée ?

\- J'ai mangé des frites et un steak.

-ça devait être drôlement bon.

\- Oh oui et toi papa ? Ça va ?

-ça va poussin, je vais aller me reposer, vous m'excusez !

Le jeune homme prit la direction de la chambre à coucher pour aller se poser sur le lit.

\- Poussin, tu me laissse aller voir papa ?

\- oui mais moi aussi j'ai envie de voir papa.

\- Ok alors on y va.

La jeune femme toqua doucement à la porte de sa chambre à coucher, le jeune lieutenant de la caserne 51 était en train de dormir, Thomas s'était mis à côté de lui dans le lit.

\- Ze t'aime papa.

Le petit garçon âgé de presque 6 ans se blottit contre son père.

\- Poussin on va laissser se reposer papa et on va aller regarder un dessin animé. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais regarder ?

\- Les indestructibles. J'aime beaucoup ce dessin animé.

\- Je sais tu veux du pop corn ?

\- Oui, oui, oui mais tu m'as dit que j'ai pas le droit quand j'ai école.

\- Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui oui.

\- C'est cool merci maman.

\- de rien mon coeur.

La jeune femme lui mit le dvd du dessin animé dans le lecteur dvd. Thomas savait se servir de la télécommande et elle le laissa regarder la télévision.

Dawson allait dans la chambre à coucher pour se poser un peu à côté de son compagnon.

Elle remonta son tee shirt en douceur et remarqua les bleus qui s'y trouvaient, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre à coucher. Les larmes menaçaient de s'écouler.

C'était une évidence, son ex Nathalie l'avait battue. Les tremblements à ses mains pouvaient en parti expliquer ça mais ce n'était pas sur.

A suivre…


End file.
